You Are Mine
by The No one
Summary: After a competitive Phineas loses a real-time strategy game to Ferb and Isabella, he is inspired to make a device that creates a real real-time strategy environment in which they are in control of everything. PhineasXIsabella FerbXGretchen. "T" for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ages:**

**Phineas - 14**

**Candace - 18**

**All others - 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**This is my first FanFiction story and prety much my first non-school story I have ever written. I am trying to get in tune with my creative side. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy and gloomy evening all across Danville. It was getting darker, and a heavy wind was blowing from the east tossing various branches back and forth in the trees. The environment seemed to have an effect on the Flynn-Fletcher family, for they were just exiting the mall and they suddenly felt tired, worn out, and bored all at the same time.<p>

"Boy am I sure glad to get outta this place" commented Phineas to his step brother, Ferb. Ferb looked at Phineas and blinked in agreement.

Linda turned her head around before speaking. "Oh quit your complaining boys, today was a wonderful day"

Phineas was surprised she even heard them, and more surprised she scolded them. He gave Ferb a shrug, in which he responded with one of his own.

To Phineas and Ferb, today was almost a waste of a day. They had done nothing but go to the mall to buy new clothes for summer and look at things that were way over-priced and unneccessary. What was the fun in that? Phineas swore that he didn't understand grown-ups at all, and hoped that he would never become like that when he was older.

_"Candace was lucky" _thought Phineas, "_she got to go hang out with Jeremy, her best friend. Boy, i would have given a lot to go do something fun with my best friend." _Phineas thought of Isabella, and his mood began to rise out of the toilet. "_At least there is still a little time to do something left"_.

They all reached the car and got in without a word to each other. Off they went, homebound. When they reached their house, Phineas and his brother grabbed their things that they had gotten at the mall that day and proceeded upward to their room. After they had set their things, Phineas started practically charging out of the room.

"What's the rush for?" smirked Ferb.

"Oh, nothing. Just gotta ask mom if I can see what Isabella's up too" Phineas responded.

"But it's 7:43" Ferb protested.

"Oh well, gotta try anyway". And with that he was out of the room.

As Phineas came downstairs, he heard the TV flicker on and his Father mumbling something under his breath. Perfect.

"Hey dad, can I go see what Isabella's doin' right now?"

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure, after all it is getting a little late. Why don't you ask your mother?"

_"Drats" _was all Phineas could think of because he knew his dad was a lot more likely to say yes than his mom; that is if he chose to answer. Phineas didn't bother to ask his mother, he already knew the answer would be no. And so with that, he went back upstairs into his room where Ferb was sitting on his bed with his computer in his lap.

"Hey Ferb, what are you up to?" asked Phineas. Ferb pointed at the screen and twisted his laptop around so that Phineas could see. There was a menu with buttons on it and at the top it said in bright orange gradient letters: "Orange Alert 3".

"Ah, practicing up on our Real-Time Strategy game Orange Alert 3?" Phineas smirked.

"More like just play for fun", said Ferb "You're the one who needs practicing".

"Rematch, then?" inquired Phineas with a hint of pride. There weren't many things that Phineas could do better than Ferb. The only one he could think of at the moment was giving speeches. Phineas wanted to win at this game too.

"You're on" Ferb challenged with a flare of competitiveness in his eyes.

Phineas booted up his laptop, while Ferb lie there in his bed and thought of a strategy to beat Phineas. "_You clearly have the advantage" _thought Ferb, "_you have had time to think and have nothing to defend"._ Ferb had nothing to defend because he had been beaten in the most recent match between them by an ingenius tactic that Phineas had used. "_Well, you know he won't try that backdoor rush again"._

Right before they were about to start, Phineas looked at the clock on their dresser and noticed it had turned 8:00.

"Uh, Ferb. We might have to postpone this match. Isabella always calls around 8:00"

"You're just trying to stall" joked Ferb. He knew Phineas wasn't really stalling.

Almost on cue, the phone next to the clock on the dresser started ringing. The caller id said "Garcia-Shapiro, Viv..." because the whole thing didn't fit and the phone line was under her mother's name. Isabella never called his cell phone. He once asked her why, but she never really gave him a straightforward answer. Phineas took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Phineas. Watcha doin'?" Phineas found himself lost inside that lovely, melodic voice. "_Hurry up and stop thinking weirdly"_, he mentally scolded himself.

"Oh, well, uh, Ferb and I were about to play a rematch of Orange Alert 3".

"Nice, would you guys mind if I joined you? You know it would be fun".

Phineas was worried now. He couldn't say no, and he didn't really want to but... The last time Phineas played against Isabella he had gotten creamed, despite the fact that he was more experienced, or at least he thought. Phineas wanted to win so he could intimidate anyone else he played, and therefore, have an advantage.

"Sure, bring it on!" Phineas said with false confidence.

Ferb adjusted the map for 3 people and Isabella joined the party.

The console chat box on the right had a message in it.

**Phineas: Ready?**

**Ferb: Bring it.**

**Isabella: You bet.**

Ferb, the host, put his cursor over the start button and clicked. "_Why is Phineas so intense right now, it is just a game", _Ferb thought, "_Then again, Isabella is playing"_. A smile slowly crept across Ferb's face.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, Chapter 1! This really just sets up the match they play and inspires the project of the day that follows which ultimately leads them to the awsome adventure part of the story. Please review! It is what keeps the author going and actually gives himher more ideas. Plus I would like to honestly know so i can improve my story and writing style and skills. Thank you very much for reading this. I shall work on Chapter 2 in the meantime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bold things are the in-game chat.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

* * *

><p>The battle had been going on for about 5 minutes before anything started happening. Phineas was expanding to more resources when he saw Isabella doing the same thing. Phineas had more of an army with him, and so Isabella retreated. <em>"Wise move"<em> was all Phineas could think when he realized that she wasn't retreating from him, but from Ferb. Ferb had twice the army of Phineas and was advancing to their position.

**Pm Phineas-Isabella: If we are to have a chance, we have to team against this Ferb army, or else he will crush our economies and win handily.**

There was no response, but Phineas was sure Isabella would agree. And so with that logic, the 2 armies of Phineas and Ferb began duking it out with each other. Phineas got crushed, but not without taking down 3/4 of Ferb's army. Isabella's army was no where to be seen. She fooled him, or really, he fooled himself by thinking she would help him.

"This is bogus" Phineas blurted out loud. Next to him, Ferb was cracking up and trying to contain himself. Phineas was half glaring at him when Ferb's face complexion changed entirely. He became rigid and his face was shrinking up slightly and he was mouthing the word "no". Phineas decided to ignore him, thinking it could be a bluff. However, Phineas realized in minutes that it was no bluff.

**Console: Player Ferb has been defeated.**

Ferb glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders. He simply said "good luck, you'll need it", and then logged off of his laptop and went downstairs. Phineas started to analyze the situation.

"_There is no way she had more units then Ferb. It must have just been an ingenius tactic. I wish Ferb would have said something about it in case she tries it on me. I have to be in the driver's seat because that take-out must have cost Isabella a fortune. This means she probably has low units and I should go attack."_

Phineas selected all of his units which included 8 infantry, 3 long range tanks, and 2 Black Raptor bombers. _"Time to bring hell"._

Meanwhile, Isabella was practically gigling with delight knowing that Ferb was out and it was just the two of them. After she snuck in the back of Ferb's base and destroyed it with hardly a unit of her's destroyed, she began to analyze the situation as well.

_"Okay, let's see." _Isabella used a spy satelite to reveal what was going on inside of Phineas's base. It seemed as if his units were all converging into a pack. "_He must think that i'm weak because he considered Ferb to be a formidable opponent. Little does he know that I have more than him and his current strategy to rush at me with everything is going to horribly fail."_ For some reason, Isabella burst out into a forceful laugh. "_You know, for being such a genius, he sure can be dumb sometimes". _"And oblivious as ever!" she decided to say out loud.

Isabella shot down the 2 Black Raptor bombers before they could drop anything.

**Phineas: How?**

Isabella chuckled to herself. Then, deciding it was time, she selected her units and met Phineas's army halfway. It was a tough fight, but Isabella's army prevailed with more than enough units to continue on the path to Phineas's base. When she reached his base, she did not attack anything- for now.

**Isabella: Surrender?**

Phineas actually contemplated the pros and cons of it. He was going to lose, that was for sure. He did not feel angry, he had been beaten fairly. But still, the thought of surrender was enough to make him shutter a bit.

**Phineas: Never**

**Isabella: You'll be sorry...**

**Phineas: Never its not over yet.**

Suddenly Isabella became a little worried. She lost focus of her plan and checked back at her base to make sure that nothing was happening. When she felt it was safe to go ahead, she moved her units in and flattened every building that Phineas had.

Phineas, seeing himself get destroyed and have absolutey nothing up his sleeve that could change the outcome. Now he began to get a little angry. He had lost to Isabella!

**Phineas: This isn't even fair.**

**Isabella: Well, that's too bad.**

**Phineas: If I could have controlled everything more easily and actually been on the field, I would have won.**

**Isabella: Ha, sure Phineas, you're just embarressed to get beaten by a girl :)**

**Isabella: Besides, you can't prove that.**

"_You can't prove that" _echoed inside of Phineas's head. He could prove it, and he knew the perfect way.

**Phineas: I can prove it. I know what im gonna do today, err, tommorow!**

**Console: Player Phineas has been defeated.**

_**"**__Oh man is this gonna be sweet" _Phineas thought silently to himself. As he put away his laptop and headed downstairs he thought, _"I wonder what Ferb will think of my idea!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the end of Chapter 2 woo hoo! Please as always, review! I truly appreciate the time of all the people who have read.<strong>

**Also thanks to all who subscribed! More Phinbella stuff coming up so stay tuned!**

**Time to work on Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

It was still dark out. Phineas shot out of his dream and was in an alerted mode. As he got up and stood on his bead in a ready position, he jostled Perry, their pet platypus. Perry gave Phineas an angry look that said "what the heck are you doing?". Phineas laid back down and pet Perry a couple of times untill he laid back down and fell asleep.

"That was one of the craziest dreams I think I have ever had" Phineas spoke quietly to himself as to not wake either Perry or Ferb.

"Maybe you would like to hear it Perry...". He rather quickly decided he would tell Perry just to get it off his chest so he could get back to sleep.

Across the room, Ferb was still as to not attract Phineas's attention. Ferb was oddly interested as to what Phineas had to say.

Phineas began to tell his tale.

"It was a, a, quite, well, hmmmmm." Phineas didn't know where to start.

"Okay. It was one of those dreams where you are in a third person view of yourself. Except it wasn't just me. Isabella was there too." Phineas paused a moment to think fondly of the girl who lived across the street.

Ferb was fighting off boredom and sleepyness because he knew the good stuff was coming up. He did however want to shout "Hurry up" to his brother.

"We were lost in a dark maze where the walls were covered with the same looking texture so it was impossible to recognize where we were in the maze. We were pretty scared, mostly due to the fact that we had no clue as to where we were. There were odd noises that kept us looking every direction. I tried my best to console Isabella, and I felt sorry for her. Somehow I knew the situation we were in was because of me, yet I didn't know how I knew that. Just one of the things in dreams, eh Perry?"

Phineas stopped for a moment to pet Perry and think back to the dream he had.

Phineas continued. "Eventualy we found our way out. The exit led us right onto our street inbetween our houses. Isabella was, happy I guess." Phineas thought about the most intriguing part before saying it. "She grabbed me tight and gave me a soft kiss on the lips". Phineas sat there at a loss for words as if he had been kissed right there for real. "Wow" was all Phineas could say at the moment.

"_Why am I so confused right now? I swear if Ferb was listening right now and could see me, he would be trying not laugh but end up laughing uncontrollably regardless. What is this feeling inside of me?"_ Wham! Phineas's mind was almost knocked over as a thought broke out of its cell and started beating down on his brain so hard that he couldn't ignore it.

"Its love!" Phineas said louder than he expected he 's mind flashed back to memories of when they were younger. "_How could I have been so stupid not to notice..." _Phineas stopped and examined his mental state. After nearly 10 minutes of thought, Phineas concluded that it was 3:44 in the morning and he couldn't honestly assess his emotions untill he was in a fully awoken state. Satisfied with that, he got comfortable in his bed again, and slowly drifted off into a thoughtless slumber.

Ferb, who was still awake, gave a quick glance over his shoulder at his brother. Ferb wasn't suprised at the confessions, but he didn't hear what was going on inside his brother's head. Ferb eventually believed that Phineas figured out that Isabella was completely in love with him. He wasn't, however, sure that Phineas was in love with Isabella. "_He probably is, he just won't admit it. Maybe he will say something tommorow". _Ferb was too tired to think about anything else, so he drifted off to sleep as well.

Phineas woke up that morning again, but on time. He quickly looked at the clock. It said 6:59. Perfect. Phineas grabbed a small rubber ball from under his pillow. He aimed at the wall, waited 13 seconds and threw the ball. It bounced off the wall at about a 10 degree angle and headed straight for his alarm clock. The ball nailed the "Alarm Off" button, bounced against the back part of the dresser, and bounced backward onto the floor harmlessly. 5 seconds later, the alarm went off.

"Oh well, I tried to time it perfectly but I think that's something that even I can't do." Phineas had been trying to throw the ball, then have the alarm go off and the ball turn off the alarm.

Phineas slipped out his bed, picked up his ball, and looked up from his feet. This was when he noticed Ferb, or rather, he noticed Ferb was NOT there. "_Hmmmm... Where could he be?" _he thought.

Phineas put on his clothes for the day: a simple orange striped shirt with some jean shorts. He then proceeded downstairs where he met Ferb sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. "_Guess it was just a false alarm, hehehehe what is wrong with me today?"_ Ferb nodded to Phineas, who returned it likewise.

"Crazy day so far, hey Ferb?" Phineas was sort of using Ferb to vent on. "Yeah I had one heck of a dream this morning."

"Care to talk about?" questioned Ferb. He was being cruel to Phineas without him even knowing it. Ferb wanted to tell Isabella because he thought she deserved to know. On the other hand though, it really was none of his business and he should let Phineas and Isabella figure it out together. "_Together, hmm. That reminds me I have to make sure I ask Phineas the names of the Fireside Girls. You can't have a crush on someone whom you don't even know there name"._

When Isabella had her Fireside Girls help with the projects they built., Ferb couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of one in particular. _"She was so... beautiful. And smart too. I must have looked so stupid when she helped me fix that one computer problem, i wonder..."_

"Ummm, Ferb? Hello?" Phineas was waving his hand in front of Ferb. _"That's that same look that Isabella gets sometimes. Weird."_

"Sorry about that Phineas." Ferb waited a few seconds to see if Phineas was going to continue on with whatever he had been talking about. After Phineas remained silent, Ferb spoke up.

"So, are we going to work on that project of yours?"

"Oh, yeah I had forgotten! Sure, I'll meet you out back".

Ferb put his dishes away and bumped into their mom on the way out of the kitchen.

"So what are your plans for today?" Linda asked.

"Phineas and I will be in the backyard" was all Ferb said.

"Okay then. Your father and I will be going to an antique auction today. We tried to get Candace to come along with us, but, oh you know. Have fun boys!". And with that, she walked into the other room where their dad was and began to discuss something with him.

When Ferb reached the backyard Phineas had already set up the main computer terminal.

As Ferb entered earshot Phineas started to explain what he had done so far.

"So I found this old super-computer in the basement and all this other stuff-" Phineas pointed to a box next to the terminal. "-that we could possibly use. I currently wiped the drive and have started putting in this program I wrote last night."

Phineas and Ferb did not notice Isabella on the other side of the fence. She was about to enter when she heard her best friends talking to each. Phineas was acting suspicious lately. She decided to wait outside the fence and listen a bit before revealing herself. _"Phineas wants to prove something about being better than me. This project he is talking about must be it. The more I know that he thinks I don't know will just add to my advantages."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i guess i'll stop here. Don't worry! There will be more action in the next 2 chapters so if you're bored just hang in there.<strong>

**Again, i have to say thanks to all who subscribed and reviewed! So... Thanks!**

**Myron Greenleaf: Thanks for the review! I wasn't trying to be different but still I think being different is neat.**

**Dbzgtfan2004  
><strong>**Lieber Qual  
><strong>**Viridianaln9: You all kindof had the same idea so thanks to all of you for your reviews! I will continue this story so don't worry.**

**All right... Chapter 4 coming yo' way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

**There will be a reference to a game in here. See if you can find the one I put in on purpose.**

**I hope you guys get as pumped as I am about this story!**

* * *

><p>Isabella was so foused on listening and trying to hear what Phineas was saying that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.<p>

"Isabella, um, watcha doin' ?" came a high-pitched voice behind her. Isabella whirled around to face who it was. There behind her were the Fireside Girls.

"Whew, don't scare me like that." Isabella said with eveident relief in her voice. "I didn't even hear you guys come up behind me".

One of the girls spoke up. "We were going over to your house when we noticed you just standing here. Normally you are in there helping _Phineas"_ . She placed special emphasis on his name which earned her a glare from her troop leader and giggles from the rest of the troop. The girl's name was Gretchen. Isabella considered her the second in command, and was taken aback slightly with a hint of surprise.

Isabella put it past her and ignored the question at the same time, and then pushed the gate open and went in. She was followed closely behind by her six Fireside Girls: Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Adyson, Katie, and Milly.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" she said with genuine kindness.

"Hey Isabella, Ferb and I were just putting on the finishing touches to our machine."

"Cool. So, what does it do?" Isabella already knew what it did, but she had to ask to not be suspicious. However, she was unaware that Phineas overheard her Fireside girls talking to her beyond the fence.

"I would explain it to again, but that would be redundant." he said with a curved smile on his face. Then he looked passed her shoulder and noticed the Fireside girls standing in row. "Well, I guess I should explain it to them; that is if they want to play." Phineas made a gesture to the six girls behind Isabella who were staring at their fearless leader.

"They would love to join." Isabella said while looking at her troops. She was waiting for someone to object. No one spoke. Isabella started feeling sheepish from the awkward moment and desperatley hoped someone would say something. Finally one of them spoke slowly.

"That... would... be... sooo... Cool!".

"_That voice..." _Ferb turned around from his work only to see the machine in his way. He peeked around the corner to see who had said that. At that exact moment Isabella continued.

"Thanks Gretchen. Anyone else have something to add?" All the girls shook their heads.

"_So, it's Gretchen is it? That was eaiser than I thought it was going to be._ Ferb turned back to his work and finished putting the final touches on the machine. He walked around the huge compartment and stood next to Phineas who was grinning with delight.

Presently, Phineas had begun to explain what the game was about, again. He was cut short when Buford, Baljeet, and some of Buford's bully friends walked in.

Phineas greeted them. "Hey Buford, Baljeet, and other people I don't know."

Buford talked next. "All right Phineas, my friends here don't believe me when I say you build the coolest stuff ever." Buford took note of the machine before saying, "Let's fire it up and show em'! "

"Sure thing Buford, but why is Baljeet here?" Phineas responded.

"A bully's gotta keep his nerd on hand at all times."

"Okay then. First before we fire it up, I have to explain a few things." And so Phineas began to explain the game for a third time.

"This machine will envelop us in a cloud of light and tranport us to a randomly generated terrain map with all kinds of vegetation, hills, sky, the works!" Phineas was getting excited just talking about it and couldn't wait to begin using it. Phineas whispered something to Ferb. Ferb ducked behind the machine, thankful for the opportunity to get away from those prying eyes of Gretchen. She had been staring at him for almost a minute straight. A minute! It felt like forever to Ferb. He entered a few commands into the console super-computer. **Success** in red letters was all that came back on the screen. Ferb did not want to go back out there, but he could tell Phineas was waiting for him. And so he came back, trying to act as natural as possible.

Phineas continued on. "My good man Ferb has just entered the teams, success i'm guessing." Ferb gave him a quick thumbs up.

Isabella was about to interject excitedly but then realized something and stopped dead in her tracks. "_As much as I'd love to be on Phineas's team, there just isn't any posiblity of that. But the teams, they don't make any sense." _Isabella was thorougly confused. "Phineas, can you tell us what the teams are?

"Yeah, I was just getting to that. The teams will be uneven people wise, but I think talent wise, they will work out. As always, I want things to be as fair as possible. The teams will be as follows."

Ferb pulled out a remote from behind his back and pressed the big shiny button on it. A voice from somewhere within the machine started talking.

"Team 1. Red Team. Leader:  
>Buford<p>

Members:  
>Baljeet"<p>

The computer paused for a moment.

"The other 3 guys with Buford"

Phineas was cracking up for some reason, but Ferb was glad for the distraction. He shot a glance at Gretchen while her focus was off of him.

"Team 2. Pink Team. Leader:  
>Isabella<p>

Members:  
>Ginger<br>Gretchen  
>Holly<br>Adyson  
>Katie<br>Milly"

Milly winced as the so called super-computer mis-pronounced her name. It wasn't even that hard.

"Sorry about that." Phineas said with his everlasting grin still on his face.

"Team 3. Blue Team. Leader:  
>Ferb<p>

Member:  
>Phineas"<p>

Phineas shot a glance at Ferb that said "Really?" and Ferb smiled and shrugged his shoulders with his hands lifted halfway.

"Anyways," Phineas continued "The rules are as follows. Their is one kind of resource. It is called "The Rock". It is a hard grainy rock that is a dark cobalt color. It's really something cool to see. To use it, you must go back to your pre-defined base area. Each team will have a base exactly like everyone else. This consists of an entrance on the surface which leads down at a steep angle of 45 degrees. The rest of the base, which consists of a Developer's room, Testing Room, and a Storage room, as well as a head-quarters like room is completley underground. There are various air vents to exhange the air from in your base with the stuff on the surface."

Phineas kept on still, amazement growing in the eyes of all who were witnessing this. "Just wait, It gets even cooler. The Rock generates randomly at the start. It could be on the surface, but more likely, it will be underground. Once you collect The Rock you can place it on the table in the Developer's room and put your palm on the scanner. Then just think of what you want in your head and the super-computer will automatically take a certain amount of The Rock and make what you want. If you don't have enough of The Rock, then nothing will appear in the room. How much of The Rock is needed cannot be known and varies depending on how big or complex the thing you are thinking of is."

"This is really cool Phineas, but when can we start?" offered Isabella. She had her eyes glued to Phineas. If she ever had a doubt about persuing Phineas, it was gone. She was amazed at the depth that Phineas and Ferb had designed this.

"Don't worry. I'm almost done explaining. The game may take days, maybe weeks actually. However, every day that we pass in that machine will only be one minute here in the real world. Therefore, all emotions work at the same rate. You will not get hungry, thirsty, itchy, you name it."

"What about sleep?" Gretchen asked. Phineas opened his mouth to answer but was abruptly cut off by the sound of another voice.

"No, you will not get sleepy or tired either. You will, however still feel physical tiredness like the kind you get after running a mile." Ferb said.

"Ahh, thanks for that Ferb." said Phineas giving his brother a wink and an elbow in the ribs.

"All weapons must be projectiles, so don't try anything like knives because they will simply disintegrate as soon as the super-computer recognizes their presence. All projectile weapons must use a universal ammo. This ammo fires like a bullet and is much slower than one, although still considerably fast, and is not affected by gravity. If you get hit with it, your whole body will freeze and you will not be able to move for about 4-6 hours, depending on your weight."

"Whew, I think that's everything. Can you think of anything to add Ferb?"

"In order to win, your team must capture your enemies to get them out of the game. You must capture the whole team in order to remove them all from the game. Also, you must have all of the team with you. What I mean by this is that Phineas is captured by Isabella's team, and I'm captured by Bufords team. We won't be out untill we are both captured by the same team. A person is only captured when they are in a capture pen located in the headquarters." Wow, that was more than Ferb has said in the whole year.

"Any questions?" Everyone replied with a "no" of some sort, except Isabella. Phineas turned to face her.

"Any objections, lady?" Phineas asked.

Isabella give him a thumbs up and said "No sir."

"All right everyone, if you would be so kind as to follow me into the capsule..." Phineas started walking into it, giving a wave for everyone to follow. They followed him and took a seat on a white bench that was inside.

"Hold onto your thoughts!" said Phineas before executing the launch code.

**All right! An awsome chapter 4 is finished! I can't wait to start writing the next chapter!**

**Thanks to all who subscribed and especially thank you to those who reviews.**

_**Blank review name...**_**(): Thanks for the review! I truly appreciate it.**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet(): How's this? I really didn't even consider your comment when writing this, it just turned out to longer. Thanks for some feedback though :)**

**Lieber Qual(): Hehehe thanks a bunch for the review! I doubt this is what you had in mind but i'm excited my story acutally had you predicting! :)**

**All right, chapter 5 is up next, so don't go away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thoughts are in Italics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The trip to the battlefield was a wild and crazy one. Isabella found herself a little frightened, and tried to think of something comforting. This, of course, was Phineas. Isabella didn't quite get what Phineas meant by "hold onto your thoughts" untill a stream of thoughts started entering her head. Most of them were small laughter thoughts, but there was a large presence of confusion.<p>

"_Everyone's minds have converged together."_ Isabella put out.

"_Yes, yes they have." _came a voice in her head. It was Phineas. "_Anyone could actually reference your brain for information like it was theirs."_

Isabella hoped that Phineas wasn't searching her brain, or anyone else for that matter. That's when an idea popped into her head.

"_Too late for that Isabella."_ It was Phineas again. Isabella was about to try and search Phineas's brain for any hint of, oh you know what.

Finally, a light appeared at the end of this time warp tunnel they were passing through. When the gang reached the light, they all went seperate directions and became scattered. Isabella felt herself get thrust foraward and slam into a shiny, tile floor. She expected to feel a shock of pain, but there wasn't any. Suddenly she felt people pile up on top of her. It was her six Fireside Girls.

Isabella stood up in front of the pile of bodies. "Role call!"

Quickly all of them got up and in order. Isabella called out their names and each responded with a "here".

"Isabella, what is the place?" asked one of her girls.

Isabella took a good look around. The place was exactly like Phineas had described. There was a large screen that was blank on one side of the rectangular room. On the opposite side, there were 12 cages lined up in a row. All the way to the right was a large empty room with another doorway in it. To the left, a large open room with a colorful, partially transparent table.

"This, this is our base..." her voice trailed off with amazement. The leader inside of her reminder herself of the situation. Pulling herself together, Isabella started to examine the situation.

"Okay girls, we are Fireside Girls Troop number 46231 are we not? We'll figure this thing out and crush the opposition no matter what the challenge! Defeat is simply not an option. Who's with me?"

All of the girls put a hand in the middle and let out a cheer. "Let's make it obvious to them, we are a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb had landed in their base.<p>

"Hey Ferb. Do you... do you think Isabella likes me?" Ferb decided not to say anything. "I was so confused in there. I really just wish there was some clear cut way to know." Ferb couldn't imagine how clear cut it would have to be for Phineas to notice.

"Phineas, I think we better focus on the task at hand. This is our chance to redeem ourselfs after, you know, yesterday's fiasco."

"Yeah, you know, you're right. _A pause. _Do you think the teams are fair?"

"No Phineas, I don't think so. If anything, the teams are unfair towards us."

Phineas smiled. "Well, all the more glory if we win, eh? Come on, let's not waste any more time."

"The first thing we need to do is collect resources. We can't dig without tools so we'll have to look on the surface." Ferb said quickly.

"Right on Ferb! Let's go!" The two boys dashed to the storage room and around the corner. They went down a long corridor before it started to head up.

"Maybe 45 degrees was too steep..." Phineas could feel his legs getting tired.

Rather quickly, they reached the surface. Ferb opened the hatch and they stepped outside. The first thing that Phineas noticed was how bright it was. However, Phineas felt no change in the air temperature.

"_Wow, this is absolutely incredible. I wish Isabella could see this."_

They were in the middle of a desert. There was no water, trees, vegetation, hills, nothing. It was just flat sand as far as they could see.

"Great place for a base, hey Ferb? Nobody will ever find this!"

"Which includes us, if we're not careful." Ferb proceed to make a huge mound of sand next to the hatch. "This will lets us know where it is for now. We will get rid of it eventually so that others don't find it."

"You're always one step ahead of me." Phineas surveyed the area again. "So which direction do you want to head? I don't see any of The Rock from here..."

Ferb pointed in a direction, and they headed off at a brisk run.

* * *

><p>"So, how's this?" Buford asked with triumph.<p>

"Wow Buford, this is like, the real deal!" said one of his bully friends. His name was Jack.

"To be totally honest though, I don't think we stand much of a chance." Jack said.

"And why is that?" asked Buford ferociously. "There is no way we are gonna lose first. Phineas and Ferb are geniuses, so I guess its okay to lose to them. That obviously means we have to go for Isabella and the Fireside Girls."

"Don't you think that that's kind of well, unfair though?" said the guy next to Jack. His name was Spectre.

"All is fair in love and war, and as far as i'm concerned, this is war. We will take no prisoners!" Buford ignorantly said.

"You do realize that the only way to win is to take all of them as prisoners, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Buford retorted. "This is how I will get my revenge on her for those blasted rigged "F" games! Come on everyone gather round." Buford picked up Baljeet by his collar and clenched his fist at him.

"Okay nerd, tell us the winning strategy or you're gonna get it."

Baljeet gulped slightly. "Well, I can tell you what I would do, but I can't guarentee that it's the winning strategy."

"Okay all ready, we don't have all day to sit around. Let's here it." Buford impatiently said.

Baljeet swallowed harder this time. He was usually not in a situation like this. "Here's what I would do. I am guessing that the other two teams are looking for resources. I suggest we scout and find the base of Isabella's team, as Buford knowlegably suggested. When we find it, we lie and wait inside for them to return with the resource. Then we jump out, steal their resources, make our own stun guns with their equipment and capture their whole team in one fell swoop."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"That... just... might... work!" Buford liked the idea. "Let's set out immediately!"

There was a collective group of "yeah's" and cheers before they made their way to the surface in a rowdy group.

**Man that Chapter was so much fun to write! Thanks for reading this story. Many, many thanks.**

**Tell me who you think is going to win, get out first, get captured first, whatever! It would be really interesting to see what people think so let me know please! I have already decided in my head what's going to happen so I won't change it based on what people say!**

**Thanks to all who subscribed, as always. Also thanks for the reviews!**

**Myron Greenleaf(): Wow, that makes me feel like an awsome writer. Thanks so much for that review!**

**Ferb Flecher151(); Weird, it seems like lots of people think they know whats going to happen. We'll see. Thanks for reveiw as always. Its nice to hear from people :)**

**Well, guess 2 reviews was it... oh well.**

**Chapter 6 already? Seems like it was just yesterday...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thoughts are in italics.**

**To clarify: someone asked about explosions. As far as fire and stuff, no. But if you think about explosions, there is shrapnel. The "shrapnel" will be projectile bullets. So it will explode with a bunch bullets going in all directions. (This is only if someone decided to make such a thing.)**

**Thanks to everyone who made predictions!**

**On to the story:**

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb had been jogging for about 5 minutes before they reached something of importance. It was a different biome. The sand started to mix with dirt and a little grass. They kept on going for a few more minutes, keeping their eyes open for any signs of The Rock. Finally they found some. It was laying behind a fallen tree that they climbed over. There was only about a handful there, which was a slight dissapointment.<p>

"Do you think that this is all we'll need to make some small tools?" Phineas asked looking down at The Rock which was in his hand. Neither of them had any idea. "Should we take the chance and head back? Or should we keep looking for more?"

They both thought for a moment. Phineas spoke again, "I think we should head back and take our chances. We must remember that the bases are located relatively near to each other." Ferb concurred and they headed back the way they came, taking note of the various mounds they had made to find their way back. They did not forget to destroy the mounds so nobody could follow them. So far, no sign of anyone.

When the boys reached thier base again, they checked to make sure it was clear. They were still unfamiliar with this kind of game, despite the fact that they created the whole entire thing. When they felt that everything was safe, they went into the Developer's room and laid The Rock on the semi-transparent table. They half expected the stuff to fall through the table, but it held it's place.

"Okay Ferb what exactly do we want?"

"I think we should think of really big things and keep getting smaller untill the stuff works. That way, we'll have an idea of how much we'll need."

"One thing is for sure. Whatever I choose to make will have to be something that will get us more resources."

Phineas put his palm on the scanner and immediately felt a rush of energy zip through his body and settle in his head. Phineas instantly felt alert and focused. He started froming an image in his head. He imagined a small motor vehicle with an automatic transmission, a trunk for storing things, and 2 seats.

The Rock started glowing. Its energy and intensity grew greater and greater unitll a final burst of energy sent Phineas backward into the wall. Phineas was blinded momentarily, and when he opened his eyes again he was quite surprised to see exactly what he imagined sitting next to the table. On the table, there was still a small portion of The Rock left over. Ferb rushed over to Phineas.

"Phineas, are you all right?" Ferb said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, i've never felt better actually..." Phineas was getting up and going over to the machine. Ferb followed close behind him.

"This is what you imagined in your head?" Ferb didn't quite understand the thought behind it.

"Pretty cool, hey? We can use this to move about faster and find more resources. Sure beats walking."

Ferb needed to tell Phineas. "Phineas, you realize that was not a very wise move. Number one, the surface has less resources on it. Number two, that will give away your position when you use it."

"Hehehe I thought about that you know... This thing is supposed to be silenced." Phineas pushed the start button in the vehicle. It whirred quickly with a little noise but then settled down to just small vibrations and became completley silent.

"Okay not bad," Ferb had to admit. "How about this: You go and take that thing and look for more resources. At the same time, keep a lookout for anyone and anything unusual. Make sure you are not followed at all. While you go and do that, I will hold down the fort and think up things that we could use this last remaining piece of The Rock for, as well as any that you find."

Phineas nodded his head before hopping on the machine and speeding out of the room, into the storage room, around the corner, and up the hallway. He stopped only to open the hatch, go out, and close it again.

* * *

><p>Isabella and her troop went up the long hallway to the top of the base. Instead of a hatch, like Phineas's base, it was a large door. They pushed the door aside, and stepped out into a misty jungle area. The view was spectacular. It was a thickly forested area, with a large cliff to their right and a waterfall cascading down the rocks. It collected in a pool and filed into a channel not 4 feet away from where they were standing. The water was as clear as if it were transparent. The door slammed behind the group, which gave them a start. When they turned around, they could barely make out a door. This was because the door looked like the side of a tree! Or it was a tree, and a door was carved into it.<p>

"_This place is so cool. I wish Phineas could see this with me."_ Her heart fluttered with the mention of his name. "_Is this normal?"_

"So chief, what's the plan?" said one of the girls. There wasn't a respone for almost a minute, and the girls knew better than to interrupt her Phineas-land moment.

Isabella came back to the real world finally. She was blushing heavily and all the girls were giggling. Gathering her composure, she began her mini-speech.

"First off, you have my permissions to do anything you want with anyone whom we capture. Don't hesitate to shoot at anyone, as soon as we get some weapons, and that includes Phineas." she said defiantley. "We will split up; everyone will go a different direction. I will stay here and wait for you all to report. Do not go too far and come back in like 5 to 10 minutes. Got it?"

"Understood, captain!" they chanted in unison. The Fireside Girls spilt up as planned.

"And one more thing!" Isabella called out after them. They all turned and stared at her. "If you see any of the cobalt looking Rock, grab as much as you can and come back. Make sure you are not followed and if you see someone, come right back and tell me."

They nodded and continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Buford beat the crowd and was the first person to the top. He was looking for a door or a handle, something, when someone pushed him from behind. Buford fell forward and closed his eyes, but instead of hitting the ground, he kept falling. He opened them again as he felt himself splash into something and being carried along by something swift. He opened his eyes again to see that it was a current of water. He was floating down a river!<p>

"_Woah, woah, hey whats going on! How did I end up here?"_ Buford swam to the side of the small river. It looked like there was a waterfall ahead of him. He waited on the shore before seing the rest of his group drop out of a hole in some of the brush hanging over the river. So thats where he had fallen out of! He hailed his group and they swam over to him.

"What a place, man!" started Jack. "I mean, look around you! There are trees, brush, jungle everywhere, and a waterfall here! Not to mention that it starts turning into a dersert farther out in the same direction."

Buford kept his wits about him. "Yeah its cool, but we have a job to do here boys. First thing, we have to figure out how to get back into our base. Follow me."

They walked on the riverside bending plants and breaking sticks untill they reached the place where they could get in the hole.

"Hey look, there are vines here. They make almost a perfect ladder formation." Buford tried climbing up the vines. He made it up without a problem.

"Now you guys try!" he called down to the rest of the group. One by one they all climbed up the ladder. "This has to be the most well disguised entrance out of the others' bases." They nodded in agreement. "All right let's do it again!" said Buford jumping into the river. The others gladly obliged.

* * *

><p><strong>No way, done already! I guess I didn't have to be but I like this. Chapter 7 will be more interesting and there will be some confrontation. Oooooooo scary :)<strong>

**Thanks to all who subscribed and reviewed! Keep those predictions comin' because I think they are really cool to read and keeps you interested more than normal.**

**Okay, here we go.**

**Midnight4568(): Hehehe you'll just have to wait and see. That's not a bad prediction at all. Thanks for the review!**

**PhinBella Fan2(): Again, that's a pretty good guess. Very logical. But sometimes capturing the great Phineas isn't so easy... :)**

**NeoPhisabella(): Wow, thanks a million for that! Now i'm even more pumped to keep churnin' out chapters!**

**Talee(): I'm really glad you like it so far. If you care to tell me what's weird about the formatting I could change it maybe... I'm always open to stuff like that. Thanks!**

**xILoveYouBayBex(): I'm always a little nervous before reading reviews so I must say I was quite blown away with the review. I can't thank you enough!**

**Lieber Qual(): Yeah! with reviews like these I don't think i'm ever going to stop writing untill I drop asleep. Thanks for keeping up with the story and thanks for the great review!**

**I hope to hear more from you all and from some I haven't heard from yet. School starts on Thursday here in Wisconsin, so when that hits you can expect the quickness of updating to... Stay the same! The story is so much fun to write that i'll make time.**

**Chapter 7 is going to be cool. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Italics are thoughts**

* * *

><p>Phineas decided to head the exact opposite direction of where they went last time. Phineas revved the engine before zooming forth, feeling the surge of it as he sped along the dunes. "<em>This is a map, not an earth. It cannot go on for very long before running out of memory."<em> Phineas pounded forth for almost twenty minutes before he noticed he was driving over many tire tracks.

"_But... how can this be possible? These tracks look just like the ones I was making." _Phineas decided it was best to turn around and head back immediately. He did not want to get caught, much less captured. Doing a quick 180 and flooring the throttle, he started to go back. He reached their hatch within 5 minutes.

"_Something fishy is going on here. Those could not have been other's tire tracks, it isn't logical or probable. I also don't see how I made it back 4 times as fast without actually going any faster." _Phineas sat on his vehicle outside of the hatch thinking about it. An idea popped into his mind. "_Now that I think about it, I had seen tracks, the same cactus on the left. Yes! Those were my tire tracks! I had reached the edge of the map, and was continually being sent backward as soon as I reached it._"

Phineas brought the vehicle back inside the base. He parked it in the Storage Room and proceeded to find Ferb. He seemed to not be anywhere. Finally, Phineas noticed something different about the base. There was a tunnel in the Developer's Room! Phineas took cover by the wall and peeked around the corner. There, about 20 feet away, was Ferb digging a tunnel with a glowing pickaxe.

Phineas was relieved. "Hey Ferb, how did things go here?"

Ferb was surprised to hear Phineas because he was so engrossed in his work.

"Not bad, I guess. What did you find?" asked Ferb.

"Well, I didn't find any of The Rock if that's what you mean. I did however find something of interest." Ferb gave him his full attention now. "I found that the opposite direction of where we went is the edge of the map. We must be on the complete left or complete right side of the map, with the other two bases in the direction of where we first went."

"Well done, Phineas" Ferb congratulated. "that will be very useful information when we get more resources. Speaking of getting more resources, care to help?" Ferb offered him a shovel, pickaxe, and a helmet.

"Sure thing bro." Phineas said taking the stuff from Ferb with a smile. They began to dig farther into the tunnel together. It wasn't long before they hit a goldmine of The Rock.

"Dude, Ferb, check it out!" Ferb looked over his shoulder at Phineas. There was a small portion of The Rock sticking out of the sand. They began to dig it out and carry back to the partially-translucent table. There was nearly 10 times as much there than the stuff they found on land.

"Ha, we could make like anything, and everything with this!" Phineas was excited and could hardly contain it.

"Phineas, with all the stuff we could make with this, we must use this to make things that can locate our enemies. We need to know what they are up to in order gain a good advantage."

"Okay then Ferb," Phineas pointed to the palm scanner. "It's all your's Ferb."

Ferb stepped slowly up to the scanner, thought to himself for a moment, and placed his hand gently on the scanner.

* * *

><p>"Chief! chief, chief, chief!" Katie yanked the treedoor open and ran down the hall. "Isabella! Where are you!" Isabella appeared at the edge of the hallway. "Calm down. What is it?" she asked.

"Huff... it was... a... cave... except it was all... Huff... metalic-y looking. I came back as fast as I could... huff"

Isabella put her hands on her shoulders. "You remember where it was?"

Gretchen came walking down the hall. "Nothing to found or seen chie... what's going on chief?"

"Gretchen, you stay here while we go to the cave thing that we think is a base." Isabella commanded.

"No, chief. That could be disasterous. We have no resources or weapons, and we could just be walking into a trap." Katie suggested.

Isabella paused a moment and thought. "Okay, new plan. We wait for the rest to come back. Hopefully they will have enough of The Rock to arm us. Then as a group, we will explore it." Isabella set back and waited for response.

Katie thought that was a better plan. "Yeah, that sounds better chief."

Katie, Gretchen, and Isabella went into the Headquarters Room and sat down. Slowly, one by one the girls came in. All of them reported, 2 had brought some of The Rock back with them. They said they had grabbed all of it. Isabella picked up The Rock and took it to the Developers Room and set it gently on the table. It was a pretty small pile, about the size of 2 clenched fists next to each other.

"What are we going to do with it?" pipped up Milly.

Isabella was drawing a blank. "Ummm..."

"Stun guns?" suggested Gretchen.

"Oh, right, I knew that. Okay everyone, stand back."

Isabella put her hand on the scanner and energy shot through her body. She tried to pull her hand away, but for some reason her hand didn't listen to her brain. Once the shock wore off and the energy rested in her head, she focused on what she wanted. She pictured 6 small blue pistols with clips in them. Then she tried to picture some ammo next to it. All that she could seem to have appear were small blue pellets with orange cracks glowing like lava. No matter how hard she tried, she could not change the bullets. She gave up and decided the image was done. Small crackles of light burst forth from The Rock on the table. It shifted into shapes before exploding in a blinding frenzy. When all was calm, Isabella opened her eyes to see exactly what she had pictured resting on the table.

"That was so cool!" She squeeled as she got up off of her knees and walked over to the table. She picked up one of the guns and aimed it at the wall, pressing the trigger down. What seemed to be a ball of water shot out of the barrel and collided with the wall. The wall seemed to obsorb the bullet without any repercussions. After about a second, the wall turned black about 1 inch all the way around where the bullet hit. Then it fell to the ground and scattered like dust.

All the Fireside Girls went to pick up a gun too.

"All right girls, hold on now. Just take one shot to make sure it works." All of theirs worked without a problem. Isabella went back to the scanner and imagined some more ammo. The same sequence happened except the output this time was ammo. And so they spent the next few hours practicing thier aim and figuring out how to reload them.

"All right girls, let's head out on our mission." Isabella started.

"What mission is that chief?" asked Adyson.

Isabella chuckled quietly to herself. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Katie found something of interest and we're all going to check it out. Here, you'll need these." Isabella pulled out micro headsets about the size of an ant. She had made them with The Rock while the troop was practicing. "These go in your ear. They are a communication systems. I have them hooked up this super-computer here. This way we can communicate with each other." Isabella gave one to everybody, except Gretchen.

"Why don't I get one?" asked Gretchen.

"You are in charge here. You will monitor the situation and hold down the fort. Also, can you see if you can find a good use for the rest of that Rock? We only used about 1/10 of it." she nodded. "All right girls, let's move out!"

They tramped up the hallway/ramp and stepped outside.

"All right Katie you get to lead the way." said Isabella pushing her in front of everybody else.

"It's over there," she said, "behind that waterfall!" They walked for about 5 minutes before they reached the cliff face and saw what Katie had seen. It was a well lit tunnel that was lined with a shiny metal, and it went really far back. At the end of the tunnel was a semi-transparent table. It was a base!

"Everyone stay close." whispered Isabella. "This must be a service route of some sort."

"Should we go in?" said one of her girls. Isabella couldn't recognize the voice.

"Yes" said Isabella.

Another voice crackled to life in her ear. It was Gretchen. "Be careful girls, we have no idea what could be down there. It's a long tunnel with no cover so if you go in, sprint all the way down their first." Gretchen could see what her leader saw through the screen in the Headquarters. Isabella had a special headset that copied the light patterns in her eyes and sent them back to Gretchen.

"Okay, girls we go on three. One, two, three!"

* * *

><p>Buford and his group were having so much fun jumping out of their base into the water that they had lost track of time.<p>

Buford did not swim to the shore this time around. Something in the water caught his eye. It was dark and seemed to be sucking the light out of the air.

"The Rock!" he exclaimed. Holding his breath, he swam to the bottom of the riverbead and grabbed the large stone. He came back up to the surface and held it over the water, looking carefully at it.

"Buford, don't go over the edge of the waterfall!" Baljeet called.

Buford swam back over to where his friends were gathered. He pulled up the rock for all of them to admire it.

"Let's take this back to the Developer's Room." They all followed Buford back up the vines, down the hall, and into the Developer's Room.

He set it down onto the pulsing table. He did not even consult with anybody before putting his hand on the palm scanner.

"Hey, Buford wait!" said Jack Buford ignored him and began to think of an image. Flash! A bright flash of lightining erupted throughout the room. The whole place shook with a great might for nearly 10 seconds. Everyone tried to back to the nearest wall but felt themselves blown backward into it instead.

When the chaos finally seized, there sat 5 suits complete with the works on the table. Every last piece of The Rock had been used. Buford walked over and picked one up.

"These are the Mega-suits." Buford explained to the others who were still in shock from the blast. "They come with 3 weapons," Buford pointed to 4 buttons on the wrist of the suit. "A pistol, machine gun, and a sniper. The fourth button is a self-destruct button. Use this only as a last resort so that the technology doesn't fall into enemy hands. It will send bullets in every direction around you. It also gives you enhanced speed, agility, and accuracy. No one is going to stand a chance against us!"

They put their suits on and tried them out a bit. "Don't worry about ammo," said Buford with a laugh, " 'cause I already thought of that. This turns sunlight into bullets whenever the reserve gets low." Buford turned sideways only to be met with the barrel of a gun in his face. "What the..." he began but could not finish. A finger came and pressed the fourth button on his belt and whipped away quickly.

"Self destruct initiated" came a voice from the suit. The barrel left his face and he saw a girl dashing around the corner. She didn't make it in time. Bullets flew everywhere, hitting everything and everyone, which included Buford's whole team. The girl got hit and immediatley fell to the floor like the rest of them.

"_Ohhhh this can't be good"_ Buford thought as his face hit the ground. _"Not good at all..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Muwahahaha, Chapter 7 is DONE! I hope you guys really enjoyed it because that was the coolest chapter i've written.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who subscibed, as usual, and many thanks to the reviews and prediction. Looks like someone could be right...**

**Sorry I don't have time to go through all the reviews this time so just THANKS to everybody and keep reviewing to tell me how things are going.**

**Next chance I get I will start Chapter 8. This story is far from over... (next chance should be soon so don't worry!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**Hopefully you have an idea of the map by now. If not maybe this will clear it up. Phineas and Ferb are on the far left in the desert. In the middle is Isabella and her group. In between there, its kind of a mix. I believe i decribed that on Phineas and Ferb's first journey. All the way to the right ON TOP of the mountain is where Buford's base is. It goes down into the mountain. The tunnel that Katie found is a service tunnel for things to drive out of.**

**This next part takes place right before the end of Chapter 7. (It continues Isabella's point of view)**

* * *

><p>"Three!" Isabella yelled into her communications device. All 6 girls dashed around the corner and made a break for the end. It was a long tunnel, about the size of a football field. Halfway through, they skidded to a halt. There was a bright flash and the whole tunnel started to shake violently. Isabella started at a fast sprint again.<p>

"Come on girls! Now's our chance! They have to be blinded." Isabella reached the edge of the tunnel with her girls closely behind.

"Isabella, you have about 8 seconds before they can see again." came Gretchen's voice in her ear.

"Quick girls, over here." Isabella commanded as she pointed to a big console/computer machine that connected to the table in the middle and ran all the way to the wall. All of Buford's team was on the other side of the machine so it made an effective wall so long as no one walked their way around the table. They were hidden, for now.

"What do we do now?" came a very subtle and quiet whisper.

"Wait here. If someone comes around the corner, we shoot him, jump out, and surprise the rest of them." Isabella was wondering why they didn't just shoot them while they were blinded.

"These are the Mega-suits." came a voice. It was Buford. He was explaining the suits to his team. "They come with 3 weapons. A pistol, machine gun, and a sniper. The fourth button is a self-destruct button. Use this only as a last resort so that the technology doesn't fall into enemy hands. It will send bullets in every direction around you. It also gives you enhanced speed, agility, and accuracy. No one is going to stand a chance against us!"

An idea popped into Isabella's head. "Wait here girls, I will be back." Isabella crept to the edge of the wall and peeked over the edge. Everyone was facing away. Isabella started to slink out from behind the wall and was sneaking up on Buford. Someone behind her made a noise. Isabella drew her weapon and pointed it at Bufords face.

"_I have to go quick before something bad happens. Why didn't my troop just keep quiet.?"_

"What the..." blubbered Buford. Isabella reached over his arm and pressed both end buttons to make sure she had got the right one. Then with lightning speed, she tried to turn back and dive behind the wall. It was too late however. "Self destruct initiated" came a voice from the suit.

The next moment, Isabella's feet seemed to get tangled, but then she realized something. They went completley numb. "_I've been hit."_ She crashed to the floor and slid against the wall.

The Fireside Girls watched in dread as their leader sprawled against the wall.

"Girls! Get out there and make sure no one is still standing. There has been an explosion." said Gretchen They rushed to the edge of the machine and looked out over it. There were 5 people that had been hit, including Isabella. They turned thier attention to Isabella.

"Isabella, can you move, speak, anything?" asked Ginger.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just can't move, that's all." Isabella answered.

"Hey! What's going here! I can't move!" someone moaned from across the room.

"Hee hee hee, guess I took one for the team, hey?" Isabella said. "Gretchen, use The Rock we have to get something that we can take these guys back with," she said without a hint of worry.

"You got it Chief. I'm on my way."

"Isabella! I think we might have a slight problem." called Adyson from across the room. She ran over to Isabella and moved her neck up so that she could look at the group of people laying on the floor. "See it?"

Isabella scanned the room. "There's only 4 people... Where's Baljeet?" Sure enough, Baljeet was not in the room. "Girls, keep your gaurd up! One got away."

The Fireside Girls searched the room and put guards up at the doors. Gretchen came after some time with a small vehicle and some Rock. She used Buford's table to make another vehicle. One by one, they started putting their prisoners in the seats of the vehicles.

"Man, this is the weirdest feeling! How long does it last?" asked Buford to no one in particular.

"4-6 hours depending on your weight" recited Isabella. "You should remember that, Phineas said it."

"Sorry, not all of us pay attention to Phineas 24 hours a day." smirked Buford.

"Ooo, you're gonna get it for that one..." threatened Isabella. Buford decided that he should stop before he said something he would regret.

Once they were all piled on, they drove away back to headquarters. Upon arrival, they dragged their prisoners into their cages and shut them tight. "You guys must have cheated somehow, there isn't any possible way that things turned out the way they did." Buford was furious now. "You can't just pen me up like a wild animal!"

"Shut it, Buford. We aren't afraid of you. There isn't anything you can do." Isabella was feeling pretty good about the situation, that is until she remembered that Baljeet was still on the loose.

"I think it's best to go out and find Baljeet before we start against Phineas and Ferb. Gretchen, thanks for the support, by the way. Now, someone must guard these guys at all times. Any volunteers?"

Adyson raised her hand. "Great, now we need someone to go back to their base to see if Baljeet returns." Katie raised her hand. "All right, then it's settled. Head to your spots you two, and the rest can just keep guard around our base. I have a little interrogation to do." Isabella said with an evil smile that made Buford's team cringe.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to get out of here, fast". <em>Baljeet was literally running for his life. His legs were getting tired as he ran up the steep incline. He looked back without stopping, just to make sure nobody had seen him and was following him. His team had been captured and he was all alone. "_You may be down, but you are by no means out."_

Baljeet leaped out of the hole and into the river. He swam with the current so he could go faster. Before he fell over the waterfall, he swam to the shore and sat down behind some brush. He didn't even bother to grab a suit. He had no weapon, idea, nothing; and he was probably being hunted down as he sat there.

"_Oh, what am I to do? I need serious help."_ Baljeet sat there for a long while, pondering his options. He finally decided on a plan.

"I must find Phineas and Ferb" he said aloud. As he looked over the edge of the waterfall, he noticed something peculiar. His friends were being dragged inside of a tree. "_Ah ha! Now I can go to Phineas and Ferb with something that they need: the location of Isabella's hideout. Maybe all is not lost..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a little short, but it's done! 8 Chapters... wow. That's farther then I thought I would ever make it.<strong>

**Thanks to all the people who subscribed and reviewed. This time i'll go through all of them. This is for everything after Chapter 6 so there might be doubles of people.**

**Viridianaln9(): Thanks, I like this story too!**

**Myron Greenleaf(): Hehehe you were so close to being right. Nice guess!**

**aslan333(): Nope. No magic barrier so far. Thanks for commenting.**

**sistergrimm97(): Wow, thanks for that awsome review! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D lol.**

**Midnight4568(): Thanks for the prediction as well as the review!**

**NeoPhisabella(): Thanks, I hope to keep hearing reviews like this because these are great!**

**Talee(): I think I know what you mean, but I don't think I'm going to change it. Sorry! As for the POV, I felt like I had to or else people would be lost. Thanks alot for the review!**

**Midnight4568(): I'm glad this wont end soon too because its so much fun writing this story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading!**

**aslan333(): Was that supposed to be "good chapter"? Whatever... i'm sure it was positive so thanks!**

**Lieber Qual(): I think I explained it at the top of this chapter. If you have more questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Lieber Qual(Chapter 7): Looks like you nailed it on the head with your prediction :)**

**sistergrimm97(): Wow, you write the best reviews! Thanks so much.**

**All right, Chapter 9 should be interesting, like all the chapters hey?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thoughts are in Italics.**

**How smart is Baljeet? We're about to find out!**

**Don't worry, we're getting to more Phinbella in a bit.**

* * *

><p>Baljeet was still sitting in the same spot. He was watching where his friends had gone in. About a few minutes ago, 2 Fireside Girls had come out. Baljeet wasn't sure what they were doing, but figured they probably were looking for him. He noticed that they were wearing the same suits that Buford had made, only because they seemed to be moving really fast.<p>

Baljeet got up from his spot and began making his way to the edge of the cliff. To his right, there was a path of rocks and grass that lead downward. Baljeet jumped onto the first rock and slid a bit, nearly putting him over the edge. "_That was close, I should be more careful". _Baljeet jumped on the next rock and slipped, completely losing his balance. Down he went, pounding on rock after rock untill he landed on the ground with a thud. _"It's a good thing I can't feel any pain because that would have really hurt._" He stood up, brushed himself off and started racing through the plants to get as far away from Isabella and The Fireside Girls as possible. There was one problem, however.

It was getting dark.

"_I can't find anything while it's dark out. I must find a spot to spend the night, but i'm not tired. Maybe I can still find them with the little light that's left."_ Baljeet continued on at a walking pace. Suddenly, some plants rustled to his left and right, and Baljeet was smothered by 2 people. He kicked and fought to be free but stopped his thrashing when he noticed a tall girl pointing the barrel of a high-tech looking weapon at his stomach. He quickly snatched his left arm free and slapped the side of the gun forcefully, sending it flying into some plants. The girl went to recover the weapon, and Baljeet fought himself free from the stranger's grasp. He turned and smacked her across the face because he knew there would be no pain and it would buy him extra time. Looking left and right, Baljeet tried to think up a strategy. The only thing he could come up with was climbing the nearest tree and hiding. And so he did just that. He silently climbed a tree and hid in the leaves and branches.

"Baljeet! We know you're around here!" came a girls voice from below. "We have the rest of your team! You mind as well give up; you have nothing to turn to."

"_That's what you think."_

"If you don't come out, we're going to have to have Isabella come out here! And trust me, you don't want that."

"_Submit? I think not. Isabella doesn't scare me enough to make me do that."_

The voices were quieter now, they were talking amonst each other.

"Ugh. He could be anywhere by now. This is all your fault you know." started one of them.

"Me! You're the one who let go of him and let him get away! You can't possibly think about pinning this one on me."

And so, in the midst of this argument, Baljeet slowly crawled down the tree and slunk away undetected. He continued to sneak quietly away so they would not find him again.

Baljeet took note of the increasing scarcity of trees and mixed sand. When complete darkness hit, he had reached the desert completely. Baljeet lay down in the soft, cool sand behind a rock. He thought about what had happened that whole day, what an experience it had been. He remembered Buford saying he was going to beat Isabella this time, and chuckled lightly to himself. _"It would take a miracle to win." _For the first time,Baljeet considered giving up. He could imagine the look of shock on Isabella's face, and the anger of Buford's. Baljeet closed his eyes and relaxed... (Did not fall asleep)

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were in business. Pile after pile of The Rock was being stored in the Storage Room by robots. Ferb created robots that dug underground and collected any rock that they found. After a certain amount of time, they came back and dumped their contents.<p>

"Wow Ferb, I don't even know where to start with all of this." Phineas said as he walked back from the Storage Room carrying an armful of Rock and set it on the table. Ferb did the same. "All right Ferb, step back. It's my turn now." Creating things on the partially-translucent table had become Phineas's favorite thing to do. He put his palm on the scanner as Ferb stepped back, but he could not step as far back as he needed to in order to avoid the blast.

An incredible shockwave blasted Phineas and Ferb against the wall and pinned them there. Howling winds and screeches filled their ears as they watched The Rock morph and mold, hissing violently. When the smoke cleared, there stood exact replicas of Phineas and Ferb.

"These, my friend, are robots of us. They can act completely on their own, will say whatever we say into these headsets." explained Phineas while taking the headsets from the table. Phineas tried them out by saying a few things in to the mics. "You see Ferb, we will send them out walking towards the jungle area. Once they get caught by someone, we can see what they see on the super-computer. That way, we will know where the base of whoever is located."

"That's pretty cool Phineas, but are you sure that this will work?" Ferb questioned.

"Of course! What could possibly go wrong?" Phineas assured.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but some forshadowing maybe! Still, this was a fun one to write. I couldn't stop laughing at the fact that Baljeet smacked her haha see i'm laughing right now.<strong>

**Next Chapter is going to be beast with lots of action in it so i'm glad this chapter is done.**

**Thanks to all who subscribed and reviewed! I love reading people's reviews.**

**Someone pointed out that () means anonymous reviewer so thanks. Like I said, new to Fanfiction :)**

**Sistergrimm97: Oh so that was you. Thanks for the tip and review!**

**aslan333: Sure, I don't see why not. Thanks for the review!**

**Midnight4568: Is that sarcasm? I really can't tell actually lol.**

**Talee: We'll find out what happens to him next. Thanks for commenting alot.**

**2 headed dragonlover: Thanks! Care to elaborate though?**

**Lieber Qual: Haha, yeah someone got it right. Darn. Oh well, I thought it was funny that you were running around wildily. Lol :)**

**Viridianaln9: You are definately right about him being sneaky. Thanks as always for reviewing.**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: All right! I got you to say something positive! Woo hoo!**

**Star(): Yeah, I agree. Terrible timing, eh? Thanks for the review!**

**Phinebella bmaster715: Haha, that would be just like him. Read and find out! Also thanks for reading.**

**Okay, now that this is over, im onto double-digit chapter 10! Stay tuned...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again? I already answered explosions at the top of Chapter 6. If that doesn't clear it up, then just use you're imagination.**

**I don't quite get the "idiot!" comment so i'm just going to ignore it. I haven't done anything to deserve that.**

**Anyway, Chapter 10. Thanks so much for reading this story. By writing it, I have gained enormous respect for other authors.**

**Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Baljeet opened his eyes and crouched against the rock. He heard voices. Not just any voices, but the voices of Phineas and Ferb. Baljeet thought about what he was going to say before slowly stepping out from behind the brown and mishapen rock. He held his hands in the air.<p>

"I am unarmed, don't shoot!" he wailed. "I'm in a desperate situation here, and I have some information here that might help you."

Phineas and Ferb, who were still several feet away, stopped where they were on the spot. Back at their headquarters, the real Phineas and Ferb were watching on screens what the robots saw.

"What should we do Ferb? The robot's sensors indicate that Baljeet is telling the truth, and that it is Baljeet himself." noted Phineas.

"Just let him explain himself first." suggested Ferb

The robot Phineas spoke. "What information is that Baljeet?"

Baljeet explained that his whole team was captured by Isabella and The Fireside Girls. He told them how they had suits that gave them advanced speed, reflexes, and physical traits, as well as 3 weapons. He then told how they had captured them, how he had escaped and noticed them taking his friends into a tree. Then he explained why he was looking for Phineas and Ferb.

After a long pause, Phineas finally spoke. "Well Baljeet, that was most helpful, and quite unlucky on your part. If you show us where she is, then we can protect you from Isabella."

"Will you release my team?" Baljeet asked.

"No, I don't think so Baljeet," was the only response he got back.

"_What exactly do I expect to gain from this? Protecting me wont be any good because if he finishes off Isabella's team, then they will win. That cannot happen. Phineas is so good at like, everything! I must not let him win no matter what, even if that means letting Isabella win."_ Baljeet made up his mind right then and there.

"Okay, then. Follow me, and I will show you the general location." decided Baljeet.

"_I will lead them right to her so that she can capture them. I will try and escape and if not, so be it."_

"Here, you might need this." said Phineas, pulling out a flashlight from his pocket.

Baljeet took it gratefully, for he was a little afraid of the dark. He turned the way he had come and started off. The Phineas and Ferb robots followed him closely so that they did not lose sight of him. They came to a mix of jungle and desert for a few minutes before hitting the full jungle area. The light didn't help much, for the fog was quite thick. Baljeet wasn't sure of where they were, but knew he was headed in the right direction. Only when they reached a small river of water was Baljeet sure of their location.

"It's around here somewhere, somewhere very close." Baljeet was scanning his surroundings closely, trying to picture a good escape route for when the time came. He figured jumping in the river and floating away silently was his best option. Baljeet sensed danger now. He felt like he was being watched, and his heart started to race. Still scanning and looking around, he noticed something behind him.

It was a laser on the trunk of a tree. They had just walked through it.

"_Get the hell outta here!"_ his mind screamed. Adrenaline poured into his blood stream. He saw figures moving in the shadows to the front-right of him. Time slowed to a crawl in his mind.

Baljeet made a dash for the river and slid in noisily. He swam to the bottom as he was swept down by the current. He came up for air and went back down twice before crawiling out of the river and sitting quietly in the bushes. He waited. Nothing. He was safe, and Phineas and Ferb had no chance.

Back by the laser, Phineas and Ferb stood next to each other and watched their friend suddenly ditch them and head for the river. They couldn't follow them, or they would get shorted out possibly. Suddenly, the arms of each boy were grabbed forcefully and cuffed tightly.

"Don't even think about trying to get away, you have no choice." The robots said nothing as they were lead away by the 2 girls wearing black suits.

* * *

><p>Back at the headquarters of Phineas and Ferb, the 2 real boys were giving each other high fives. Their plan had worked! Now they were going to have 2 pairs of eyes on the inside of Isabella's affairs. She was not going to stand a chance.<p>

"Isabella, I have a present for yooooouuuuuu." teased Milly, one of the girls that had found Phineas and Ferb. Both boys were lead into the headquarters room. Phineas took note of Buford's whole team sitting in their cages. _"The situation is pretty bad. Baljeet was telling the truth, even thought I knew that already, I guess."_

"Disgraceful," Buford said. "You two should be hanging you're heads in shame right now."

"Hey, look who's talking..." Phineas mumbled quietly so that only he could hear.

"Milly, this is no time for..." Isabella turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She almost started squeeling. "_You_ caught Phineas and Ferb!"

"_Has she always done that?" _wondered Phineas as he watched what was unfolding on-screen. "_You know, i'm thinking more and more that she likes me._"

"How? How did you find them?" wondered Isabella thoughtfully. "_Somethings not right here..." _her mind told her.

"We were just walking through on patrol when we got an alert from one of the laser sensors. When we rushed to check it out, they were just standing there." answered one of the girls.

Again, Isabella got the feeling that something was wrong. "Did you find anything on them?" she asked.

"Just these two small weapons. They were well concealed and happen to be quite small." One of the girls pulled out the two small weapons and showed them to Isabella.

"_This is a trap, somehow. Phineas and Ferb would not be so foolish as to just walk through here with only 2 small weapons. You're going to have to try harder than that Phineas Flynn, or should I say, robot Flynn!"_ Isabella knew they had to either be light projections, or robots. They couldn't be light projections because they had been forcefully taken here. So that only left option 2.

"Hold on Phineas, oh and Ferb too. I'll be right back. Isabella went into the storage room and gathered some of The Rock. Gretchen had developed a system similar to Phineas and Ferb's idea of robots digging and collecting The Rock. After a few flashes of light and a tiny bit of shaking, Isabella returned carrying a small wrist band with tiny spikes on the inside face of the band.

"Here you go Phineas, this is for you." Isabella said slyly. She grabbed his wrist and clasped the arm band around it. Then she turned her attention to the super-computer screen. A bar appered on screen at 0%.

"Data processing. Operation complete." came a robotic computer voice. Isabella turned back to Phineas and watched his reaction.

"Bye Phineas..." she said melodically as she pressed a button on the arm band. Surges of electricity were sent through the robot, shorting it out. "Girls, take care of Ferb." They made another arm band and did the same thing to Ferb.

Isabella walked over to the computer and pressed a few keys. A map appeared showing Isabella's location, and the location of the where the signals of the robots were being sent to.

"It looks like they are in the middle of the desert, to the left of us."

"Oh, that's what that did?" asked Holly. "It tracked the signals the robots were sending?"

"Precisely." was all Isabella said.

* * *

><p>Back at Phineas and Ferb's base, the place was in turmoil. "NO! How can that be!" Phineas was exasperated. Now they have everything that was on our computer!" Phineas was grasping at straws. "We must get rid of the data, we must. How do we do that? Ferb?" Ferb was remaining calm, and thinking.<p>

"I can go and try and delete it off of their computer..." Ferb offered.

"Yeah, I can make another robot for you!"

"No, Phineas. She seems to be one step ahead of everyone. I must go myself, she probably has robot sensors in her base. Plus, a robot is too hard to control anyway, our chances would be greater if I went as myself."

"Yeah but the risks are greater too. I don't know how I would do by myself if you get caught. It would be a six on one!"

"I must go quickly before any information is reviewed." And with that, Ferb went out of the room. Phineas heard the hatch open and close. He sighed and put his head on the table. "_This is all my fault somehow. I hope Ferb is reliable today."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! How's that for action? Pretty sweet, huh? Okay, prediction time again! Please give your predictions and reviews as always.<strong>

**Super thanks to almost all who reviewed and subscribed, and I hope to hear from you all.**

**Sorry, no time to go through each review this time, but I want to give 2 special shoutouts.**

**Thank you Myron Greenleaf and Lieber Qual for continually giving me accurate, honest, and helpful feedback. You guys/girls are the best!**

**Chapter 11 should be just as good as this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I think the predictions aren't too hard for this chapter, thanks to all who did predict though. We'll see if you're right!**

**Italics are thoughts**

* * *

><p>"<em>This is not going to work for Ferb. It just won't. I have to go too. Think Phineas, think!"<em>

Phineas still had his head on the table. He lifted his head up. "This can't be happening!" he shouted aloud. Phineas took a deep breath. "_Think of the positives. This could have been worse." _Phineas was actually right: things could have been a lot worse. "_At least she destroyed the robots, otherwise she could have had a continuous feed to our computer. Then she would know that Ferb was coming."_

Phineas got up, went to the storage room only to realize that it was nearly completely full of Rock. "_Wow, those robots work fast."_ He took some and brought to the Developers Room and put it on the table. "_Robots... hmm..."_ Phineas was on the verge of a breakthrough. _"Yes! That's it! I know what will work, i'm sure of it."_

Phineas put his hand on the scanner and thought an image of the robots that collected Rock at Isabella's base. He had seen them through the eyes of the Phineas bot. In a few minutes, a robot that looked just like what he imagined stood next to the table, motionless. Phineas began to work on the robot, modifying it. "_If I can change the central processing unit and replace other things with my own versions of them, I can have a robot that looks just like theirs, but doesn't act like it." _

Phineas paused for a moment and sat back. "_Somehow, this won't work though. There are too many things that could go wrong, and somehow this will only give her more of an advantage. Somehow, she thinks of everything. Maybe that's what I need to do."_ Phineas analyed the situation deeply. Ferb was probably not going to make it back, but it was his only option at the moment. "_I guess I can work on that super-weapon Ferb and I were developing in the meantime and ditch this robot."_

* * *

><p>Ferb took the silenced 4-wheeler and drove as fast as he could to the jungle. Then he hid it behind some bushes and shrubs and continued on foot.<p>

Unfortunately for Ferb, he did not know of the lasers in the trees.

Ferb had brought with him a powerful sand digger, special-vision glasses, a few bullet grenades, and a tactical shotgun. He had made all of these prior to leaving. After stealthily making his way through the jungle area for a few minutes, he pulled out his sand digger and dug a small hole. Farther and farther down he dug untill he decided that he was deep enough. Then putting on the special vision glasses, he looked through the sand for any gaps in it. After looking around a bit, he realized he had dug too deep. There were small pockets off in the distance, and they were up higher. Pointing his sand digger in that direction, he continued digging untill he was very near to the gaps were there wasn't any sand. He could see figures moving slightly, but only 3 of them. "_The rest must be on their way to our base already. No, actually not. They would not rush that fast, especially if we knew they were coming at some point." _It turns out their were 4 figures there, and they were all in cages. "_Now is my chance, there are no people of Isabella's team in there because those are Buford's people."_

Ferb was now literally on the other side of the wall of the Developer's Room. He was quite nervous, and was fearing capture. He dug through the wall and peered out quickly. The coast was clear. Ferb dashed out of his hole and went behind the doorway that lead to the headquarter's. He looked around him and looked into the room before going in.

Buford was surprised when he saw the skinny English boy run to the computer and start pressing buttons like crazy. However, Buford was still angry and bored as heck. "Hey! Hey! Get in here! Gaurds! Hurry! Intruder!" Buford yelled.

Ferb shot him a glance that said "Are you serious?" and quickly finished tapping buttons. "_Mission complete."_ he thought proudly.

Isabella stepped in first. She didn't even say anything before drawing her weapon and firing. Ferb dodged the bullets and slid behind a crate in the room. He pulled out his shotgun and shot a warning blast into the ceiling. "Don't come any closer." he said as loud as he could, which still wasn't very loud. More Fireside girls were pouring in as the seconds passed.

"Foolish" Isabella said. "You missed you're chance, you're surrounded now. You mind as well give up."

"_So unfair... there are just too many of them here! If I had more teammates we would be sure to win." _Ferb made Isabella sure that he wasn't the type to just quit. "Come and get me then."

There was no way to get to Ferb without going through open ground. They would easily be shot if that happened. Isabella thought about developing some kind of riot shield, but Ferb had blocked off the way to the Developer's Room.

"Just let me leave in peace." Ferb said.

"Ha, yeah, and why would let that happen, hmm?" returned Isabella.

"I have some information that you might like. It regardes Phineas." Isabella became quite interested suddenly. "Go on..." prompted Isabella.

"No, I cannot say untill i'm gaurenteed that I can leave in peace."

Isabella thought hard. "_My team could swamp him, he is only one person. Am I really going to let him go just to get information about Phineas?"_ As much as Isabella knew she shouldn't, she simply couldn't help herself. "All right you have my word." she said finally.

Ferb stood up and came out from behind his cover, waiting for anyone to shoot. When no one did, he continued.

"Phineas is in love with you."

Ferb just stood there, embarresed. It got worse when he saw Isabella slump over and faint. He couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Then he made a break for the hole in which he had come from. He dashed through the tunnel until he reached where he had dug originally. Then he climbed up and out. "_Phineas will understand, and he should thank me at the same time. Wow, I can't believe that worked."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Chapter 11 is history! Awsome chapter to write.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for predictions/reviews/comments/subscriptions.**

**Talee: Ha, great review. Thanks alot!**

**Myron Greenleaf: Oooo so close, very good prediction. Thank you for staying with this story.**

**Lieber Qual: Thanks so much for continuing to read this. Thank you for the reveiw. Hope to hear more from you.**

**Viridianaln9: Great, glad you like the story! Please continue reading and review, I appreciated it a lot.**

**Ultimix: You are completely correct about him under estimating her. Thanks for the review!**

**Sistergrimm97: Yay! So glad you like this story. I will continue updating asap.**

**TISX: Thank you for reviewing, it is truly appreciated. Did you actually Rofl?**

**aslan333: Short and sweet. Thanks for reading. I did look at your story btw, but not past chapter 3. I don't read that stuff really.**

**All right, I think that's all of them. Now that I'm done with this chapter, I can work on the next chapter whlie listening to the Saturday Night Disco Party show on the radio. Awsomeness! As always, please stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Italics are thoughts**

* * *

><p>Ferb opened the hatch and peered down into the hall. There was a glowing, pulsing blue light inside. Ferb climbed in and closed the hatch behind him. He walked slowly down the hallway, for the blue light seemed to be distorting what was in front of him. "Phineas?" Ferb called down the hall, unsure of what was going on.<p>

"Hey! Ferb you're back. Come on down here and check it out!" came the voice of Phineas farther down the hall. As Ferb neared the doorway, the light stopped and Phineas's smiling face appeared. "Just doing a little work on our super-weapon." Phineas put down his tools that he was carrying and sat down. "So, how did things go? I want to hear every detail."

"_What should I tell him? The truth? I don't think I have a choice." _thought Ferb.

Ferb started to tell him everything. He told him how he took the vehicle and then carried on foot. He told him how he dug a tunnel to her base using the glasses and sand digger. Ferb didn't forget to mention that he deleted everything, and how Buford ratted him out.

"Really? Buford did that? Well, he must have just been looking for some action." Phineas commented.

Ferb continued his story and told how Isabella came in and fired at him. Next, he told Phineas that he fired a warning shot and slid behind a crate, trapped.

"So, how did you get out?" Phineas asked.

"Well... um... I... you know, I just kind of pulled a little stunt and got the heck out of there." Ferb spluttered.

Phineas just stared at him for a while. "You what? That didn't even make any sense. Did you shoot at them or something?"

"Well, no, we uh... cut a deal, if you will."

"Ferb, out with it!" Phineas said confused and annoyed.

"Okay, okay," Ferb said sheepishly. "I told her that you love her."

Phineas sat still, dumbfounded. "You _what?" _he managed to say finally. "You _what!"_ he repeated. "How could you, that's, that's not even true!"

"Oh come on Phineas," said Ferb changing to the offensive side. "You know you do. I merely did us both a favor. Just admit it already, you practically did when you had that dream."

"You heard that? Well, I don't know Ferb. It's hard to focus when she's around..."

"There you go. It's obvious then. You do like her." said Ferb matter-of-factly.

"Well, what did she do when you told her?" asked Phineas who's face turned bright red at Ferb's answer.

"Ha ha, well it's actually not that funny but, she fainted when I told her."

Phineas wasn't sure what to think anymore. "_I was right then, wasn't I. That dream, those feelings, they were real."_ Phineas seemed to accept the facts. He liked her, and she like him. Phineas began to fill with excitement.

"I have to go talk to her Ferb..." said Phineas heading for the door. Ferb stood in his way.

"Oh no you don't. We are still going to win this and crush them into the dust. Channel that energy into planning or something."

Phineas stepped backward. He cleared his mind of what had happened; he was himself again. "Okay. Ferb, would you like to see what I have done to our super-weapon? That little distraction gave the robots some more time to fill up the Storage Room with Rock. You'd be amazed how much of that stuff was needed to build this."

"Have you tested it out yet?" asked Ferb.

"No, I haven't had a target to test it on yet." Phineas grinned widely. "But I know just the place."

"Great. Would you care to explain exactly what it does?"

"Sure thing Ferb. It teleports all living beings in a quarter mile radius from where we shoot into this chamber." Phineas explained.

"This thing could end the game. Great work Phineas. Is it ready to use?" wondered Ferb.

"Yeah, let's put in the location here." Phineas said pointing a small screen. They walked over to the screen which had a satelite image of the map on it. They scrolled around untill they found the river that Baljeet had jumped into. Then they moved the co-ordinates to the right a little.

"You may do the honors, Phineas" Phineas pressed the red button. The roof opened up and the sun shone in. It had turned day again. Then a blast of lightning bright light shot out of the machine. Phineas and Ferb waited with their weapons drawn for anyone to appear.

* * *

><p>Baljeet was sitting in a tree when the sun came up. He was too scared to get down, in case anybody was around. "<em>I must find a way to get a weapon, but I can't! Somehow I need to either raid for a weapon, or make one somehow. Both of those are too risky. I would try and ally with Phineas and Ferb again, but they wouldn't care. They would just lock me up now and trade me to Isabella for something. Oh, what am I to do? Nothing, I guess. I can just sit in this tree for a little while more."<em>

And that's exactly what Baljeet did, until he saw a flash of lighting off in the distance. His curiosity overcame him, and he got down and headed toward the place that it had affected.

* * *

><p>"Girls, we need to meet. Everyone in here now!" Isabella practically screamed so that everyone could hear her. When everyone had entered the headquarter's, Isabella continued. "They know where we are, and that can't be good. They succeded on thier last mission here. They did manage to delete all of the data we downloaded from their super-computer. We didn't even get a chance to review any of it. They are getting smarter and smarter, and soon we could be in serious trouble. Therefore, we must throw them another curveball, so to speak. We are moving to Buford's base."<p>

The Fireside Girls were astonished, but realized the true brilliance of it. Phineas and Ferb would have no idea where they were, and they would still know exactly where Phineas and Ferb were.

And so, they packed everything on their vehicles they took to Buford's base the first time they went. They shot their prisoners to stun them, except that one Fireside Girl made a fatal mistake. When she was going to shoot Buford, she was only half paying attention. As she pulled the trigger, Buford timed it and moved to the other side of his cage and avoided the bullet. He still pretended that he was frozen stiff until the girl had her back turned on him. He leaped to action. He took her weapon and made a break up the hallway and booked it out the door. He kept running for minutes before he physically could no longer run.

The girl felt terrible, she had let Isabella down. She was too busy thinking about someone: Ferb" The girl was Gretchen. When she told Isabella what had happened. Isabella was pretty mad.

"You just let him go! Now there are two of them out there, and he has you're weapon! This is so uncharacteristic of you. What's gotten into you?"

"Chief, i'm truly sorry, I really am. But, let's just say I have someone on my mind, okay."

Isabella understood immediately. "I know exactly what you mean, but you have to keep focused. Got it?" she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah I understand. Thanks chief, it won't happen again. I promise."

"Good, now let's load up the rest of this Rock and get the heck out of here." she said.

They did just that. They drove all of the rest of their prisoners, robots for digging, and whatever else they had around up behind the waterfall and settled in.

"You're move Phineas and Ferb. Oh wait, not really, it's my turn to issue the final strike." Isabella said aloud looking out of the service tunnel. That's when she noticed a giant sphere of electricity encircle her old base. "_Whatever that was, i'm sure glad we got out of there."_ was her only and final thought on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, done with chapter 12. I know I hated waiting 4 days for a chapter when I have time to read FF so I try and update as fast as possible without sacraficing any of the story.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I know you all read other stories so I want to say thanks for keeping up with this one. I hope I really delivered a great story.**

**Don't forget! Predictions are always welcomed and encouraged! Thanks to all who made predictions.**

**Myron Greenleaf: Doh, you caught that. Nice job. Nobody else said anything. I think you'd be pretty good at this game.**

**PnFfan101: Well, he didn't really lie. He just sorta guessed. Thanks for leaving you comment. :)**

**sistergrimm97: Lololol. Ferb is a crafty guy, isn't he? Thanks for the great review!**

**TISX: Update right here. Thanks for the interesting review. Always welcome on this story. Thank you very much. :)**

**aslan333: Hey, thanks!**

**Pottergirl1: Wow, that makes me feel awsome and pumped up to write some more! Thanks for the awsome comments and opinions. Very, very, very, very, apreciated! :D**

**Alright, what happens next in chapter 13? Stay tuned...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**A bug is a small microphone incase you don't know.**

**Before I begin, a few questions to answer.**

**super-weapon fires a beam. Anybody within a quarter mile of where the beam hits will be teleported to a chamber attached to the super-weapon.**

**2. No, Isabella did not delete all the data on her super-computer. Phineas and Ferb only know where Isabella's base is. They have no idea where Buford's base is as of now.**

**Okay, hopefully that answers them. On to chapter 13!**

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb watched and waited. The beam had fired about a minute ago, and still they saw no one in the chamber.<p>

"Did we miss?" asked Phineas finally.

"I don't think so. You must have built this thing incorrectly". Ferb said.

"I don't see how that's possible, though. I did everything according to the blueprint."

"Well, maybe I ought to have a look at it. Hand me the blueprint will you?"

Phineas went and got it, and proceeded to give it to Ferb. He knew that he had built it right. Something else must have gone wrong.

"You don't suppose that they put some kind of reflective barrier around their base, do you?"

"You never know Phineas, maybe they did. It's a possibility." said Ferb, who began to unscrew parts of the machine and throw them on the ground.

"It doesn't seem probable. I don't think that they would invest a huge amount of Rock just to do that. Not unless they knew about it beforehand..."

Phineas thought he reliazed what was going on. "They must have a bug in here! There's just no way that she could be that lucky. We must find it immediately."

Ferb tried to calm his brother down. "Hold on there Phineas. We don't even know that there's a bug in here. There can't be because they didn't know that I was going to delete their data. You can't jump to conclusions so fast."

"Oh yeah? Well, how else do you explain this!" shouted a increasingly frustrated Phineas as he pointed to the empty chamber.

"Maybe they all left or something. Maybe they are all on their way here as we speak. Or, maybe this thing just doesn't work," was what Ferb came up with.

"It has too, I know I built it right." said Phineas, calming down to his normal state. "Something's not right though, and we need to figure out what's going on pretty fast or else I don't think we're going to be in this much longer."

"I agree, Phineas. So, what's the plan? Remember, we need to work together in order to win this."

"We need to start using this huge quantity of Rock that our robots have collected. Therefore, if you have an idea, just make it."

They realized that they really haven't been doing anything that would help them win, and started building things like crazy. First, Phineas created a surveliance system to monitor what was going on above the surface around their base. To diguise them, Phineas made each one look like a cactus. He set them in place and had them transmit a camera view wirelessly. The super-computer screen was split up with each of the different views. There were 9 total views.

Ferb made one robot. It was however, a super-robot. It did everything on its own, and had only one mission in mind: capture anybody and bring them back to base. Ferb tried to give it indestructible armour, but he never seemed to have enough Rock, no matter how much he put on the table. He eventually just settled for a high quality bullet-proof armour. The robot also had enhanced speed and strength. When Ferb had finished, he was quite proud of what he had made. Then, shortly after completion, he sent the robot out and on its way.

Phineas next imagined a rush robot. The robot was small and remote controlled, and included a self destruct button (a feature forgotton on their original 2 robots). It was designed to rush as fast as possible to Isabella's base and see what was going on. Then it would explode and disintegrate, leaving no trace whatsoever.

Phineas used his robot while Ferb was developing something. The robot reached Isabella's base in under a minute. The door was left open a little bit, so Phineas told the small, floating robot to go in. Phineas searched the entire base with it and noticed something unusual.

"Ferb, come check it out! I think I may be on to something here!" shouted Phineas as he was still controlling the robot.

Ferb came running in, and Phineas showed him what the robot saw. "Empty..." he breathed. "They have moved on somewhere else, and permanently too. They would not bother to take everything with them unless they were staying somewhere else for good."

"Where could they have gone though?" questioned Phineas.

"I would say that they went to Buford's base, simply because that is the only other place that has a table for making things with."

"What if they made a mobile table, and dug a completely new base out?" said Phineas, puzzled.

"I'm guessing that that could be a possibility, but I don't think they collected enough of The Rock in order to create something of that caliber."

Phineas pulled up a satelite image of the map over his cactus cams. "We should be able to figure out the general location of Buford's base just by looking at this map. Then when can make another rush robot and use it to explore that area."

"Good thinking Phineas, now let's have a look at that map." They noted where they were and where Isabella's base was. Then they determined that to the right of her base was where his base must be.

"I would say that it's in the mountain, because that would make the most sense. Do you agree, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded his head. "Go make another one of those robots and scout up there."

"No problem Ferb. I think we're getting the hang of this." Ferb gave him a smile and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Baljeet was still heading toward the light when he stopped to watch something. There was a maniac running as fast as he could away from where the blast had occured. It took Baljeet seconds to realize who the bulky figure belonged too. Baljeet cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Hey! Over here Buford!". Buford picked his turned his head and drew his weapon, only to put it down again. He started heading toward Baljeet, quite excited.<p>

"Baljeet? How can this be? What incredibe luck that we found each other."

"Yes, but I am so glad that you got free. I hated being by myself all the time."

"Yeah, well, I bet it was better than sitting in a cage for hours! That was just brutal." None of them spoke for awhile. Buford was enjoying the fresh air and freedom. Baljeet finally noticed what Buford was carrying.

"How did you get that, and how did you escape?" asked Baljeet, still baffled at the strange turn of events.

"It was easy. Isabella and her friends were going to move us all to our original base. When they came to stun me, I avoided the bullet and pretended to be stunned. When the person guarding me turned their back, I stole her weapon and got the heck out of there."

"Why didn't they follow you? They could have easily caught up to you..." wondered Baljeet.

"I don't know, and I don't care! I'm just glad to be free!" Buford shouted while fist-pumping the air.

"Shhhh. Keep it down, they could still be coming." warned Baljeet quitely before continuing. "So, are we still going for the same plan?"

"What plan was that?"

"Well, the plan where we go for Isabella's team so that we can get them out first. That plan?"

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." Buford started to turn angry. "Those dirty players, we will get our revenge, just wait. We can lock them in cages and ask them meaningless questions and do whatever else we feel like." Buford calmed back down. "But that would distract us from our real goal. We must beat both other teams."

"Getting more ambitious now, are we?" commented Baljeet.

"Here. We need to think of a better strategy this time. We still go for Isabella's team becase we know where they are."

"We need to have a base again, if we want to have a chance." said Baljeet.

"I say we wait untill it gets dark and then sneak into Isabella's old base. With this weapon, we can eliminate any small opposition, so hopefully the place will be deserted."

Baljeet agreed with the idea. Then they both climed a tree and waited for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sure, why not end here. Chapter 13 is done, and with it, I have reached over 20,000 words! Woohoo! Now my last goal is to reach 100 reviews! I'm thinking there will only be about 7 chapters left, but that's just a guess.<strong>

**Thanks everybody who reviewed and left comments. Always appreciated! :)**

**TISX: Awsome review. 11/10 is the best score i've been given. Thanks so much.**

**Pottergirl1: Yeah, I totally understand the Ferb-Vanessa thing. I just thought I would switch it up a little :)**

**Myron Greenleaf: Hopefully, I answered your question. If you have any more, please, don't hesitate to ask. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always.**

**HeyMaddy97: Thanks alot for the review. I will keep updating as fast as possible.**

**sistergrimm97: Great! Glad you love part of the story. Ferb can be a smart guy.**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: Keeps you on the edge of your seat, hey? Thank you very much for reading this story!**

**Talee: Well, I don't know about that... :P Yes, you cannot underestimate Baljeet's team. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Okay, Chapter 14 coming up tomorrow, hopefully. Stay tuned...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**To 2 headed dragonlover: I don't think we're on the same page here. I was wondering if Midnight4568's comment was sarcastic, not yours. Yeah, I probably would be an idiot if I thought "i liked it" was sarcastic. Hope that figures things out, and I am still glad you read and review.**

**Italics=thoughts**

* * *

><p>After Isabella and her troops had completely adjusted to the new area by locking up their prisoners and putting the robots back to work, Isabella took a seat and sighed. "<em>It feels like forever since I last talked Phineas. I have so much to say and so much to talk about... Did Ferb lie? Or does Phineas really love me? I hope he does. Otherwise, that would be quite depressing."<em>

"Chief? Are you okay? Usually when you zone out you have this weird smile and look in your eyes."

Isabella came back from her thoughts and gave a small laugh, but it was forced. "Yeah, everything's fine." she said to the girl that asked her. Then she stood up and adressed everybody. "Who's yearning for some more action around here?" she asked to no one in particular.

They all raised their hands and said "Me!"

"Good, that's the spirit! From now on, we are going to do things a little different around here. We need to be more organized, and go on the offensive. We have crushed Buford's teams' spirit, so we don't have to worry about them anymore. We are going to focus on taking out the competition: Phineas and Ferb. Currently we have the advantage. They will no doubt realize that we left, and then use general locations to find us. Therefore, it's not really that much of an advantage. Now, i'm going to give you each a position to maintain. Try to perform your duties as well as you can."

All of the girls dropped whatever they were doing, if anything, and gave Isabella their full attention.

"Gretchen, we'll start with you. You will be in charge of the research and development branch. You're job will be to design advanced weapon and defensive systems, as well as develop training programs for our next to people. Adyson and Milly, you will be our special operatives. If we need a mission done or a target taken out, you will be the two we go to."

They both saluted and walked over by Gretchen.

Isabella continued on. "Ginger, you will be on gaurd for any signs of anybody trying to break out our prisoners. Holly, you get to be the person that patrols the entire base and warns us of any danger. Lastly, Katie, you get the most important job: the field scout. You get to go out on the field and see if there is anything going on around here. Gretchen will help develop technology that will better disguise you help you get accurate reportings out there. Any questions?"

"What are you going to do, Chief?" asked Gretchen.

"Don't worry about me. I get to do any odd jobs, think of ideas and strategies, as well as oversee and help all of you." answered Isabella. And then finished by saying "Now, go to your posts!". Nobody complained, and nobody wanted to. They were all having a blast, despite the small slump of activity.

The entire rest of the day passed, and it started to turn dark out. Adyson and Milly, had been busy all day with a training program. They were becoming adept with all types of weapons in all kinds of situation. Gretchen had developed a high-tech security door for the service tunnel, the training programs mentioned above, as well as other smaller things. She had begun doing some major defense work. She lined the entire base with super-resiliant material that would take years of straight pounding away at it for it to be destroyed. She had robots dig out 2 other rooms. One was a giant storage room for weapons, tanks, and other supplies. The second room was gigantic, so big that it was used as an airport. No tanks or airplanes had been completed yet, but plans were in the making. All of this was inside of the mountain.

To light these extra rooms, they had to develop electricity making machines, and wire the rooms. The entire team was busy all throughout the day. No reports of anything or anybody yet, but they had sent the field scout out not and hour before it became dark.

Isabella was excited after her speech in the morning hours and had been racing about the base all day. Only during the evening hours did she begin to calm down, just as things started to go all wrong...

* * *

><p>Phineas was looking at a small screen while controlling his second rush robot. He had passed Isabella's old base, and continued heading the same direction. (On the map, it would be going right). Phineas was coming up to the mountains. Once he was considerably close to the face of the mountain, he tried to move it up, but accidentally moved it sideways, knocking him into the side of the mountain.<p>

Phineas laughed slightly to himself. "Oh, mountains, haha."

He moved the robot back over, and turned the robot's camera around. This is when he noticed something behind the waterfall. It was a very large steel door with pulsing lights running through it. It looked very sturdy and durable.

"Hey Ferb! I found it!" Phineas shouted without taking his eyes off of the screen.

Ferb came in quietly, so quietly that Phineas barely noticed him. _"Ferb can be so weird sometimes."_

"That looks promising, Phineas. They didn't bother to hide it very much, which means that they probably had to use it. Things means the stakes are being raised. No more hand-to-hand combat, vehicles seem to be what we should be expecting."

"Maybe it's a fake, maybe they are planning on sneaking in here while we build things to counter them."

"We'll just have to use our common sense and judgement. Besides, if we assault them with vehicles and they come here, we won't be here. It's the people that count."

"Well, how would assaulting a mountain with tanks get anybody? They won't surrender you know."

"Mark this point on the map Phineas, and then follow me."

Phineas did so, pressed the self destruct button on the rush robot, and followed Ferb into the Developer's Room. He pulled up a 3d model animation of something.

"Here's the plan Phineas. I will fly this plane..." he said while pointing to the model on the screen, "...and pound the rock face sufficiantly untill thier inner base is shown. I will be dropping high explosives, which will really just be bombs that shoot bullets everywhere and destroy the terrain."

"Sounds effective, but, what do I get to do?"

"Well Phineas, you're going to have to give me some time to get that part of the plan ready." said Ferb with a wink at his younger step-brother.

Phineas didn't know what his brother might have had in mind. Whatever it was though, it made Phineas feel a little uneasy. He decided to take a walk and try and sort things out. He was stressed over Ferb's idea, but the real stresser was his feelings. He needed to sort out his emotion over certain friend.

He couldn't go outside without jeapordizing their position, so he walked in the enormous quary that their Rock robots had dug to find Rock. He walked along the long paths for awhile.

"_It's true. It's all true. I must accept it, simply because it's the truth. I can no longer be oblivious, that was just rude." _Phineas still wasn't buying it, even from himself. "_Is there any reason why I should not embrace the feelings I have for Isabella? No, there really isn't. No matter how afraid I am of what's going to happen, I realize that the hardest part was already done. She knows, it's no secret. Now I know, about her little crush that was going on all these years... It's obvious what I must do, but can I actually do it?"_

Phineas was emotionally ravaged. "_I cannot betray my brother, but would he understand if I did? But wait, don't you think that Isabella has these thoughts as well? If it is true, then she must. Maybe if I hold out a little longer, she can get her whole team to surrender. Then it would be a win-win."_

Phineas caught himself mentally. "_Ah ha! A win-win. You really do like her... No, it's more than that. I must say, you really do love her."_

"Ahhemm. Phineas, are you alright? You have been walking around here for hours." It was Ferb.

"Yeah, fine. Totally fine. Just doing a little thinking, that's all."

"Good, because I hope you are focused enough now. We are ready to procceed with the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a pretty nice chapter. So loving this! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was sick with a head cold and still had lots of homework to do. Also for that reason, I am short on time and do not have time to go through each individual review.<strong>

**I will say this, however. Thank you to everyone you left their comment/review of this story. Thanks to many who said this story is awsome, and I totally agree with it :)**

**I will start Chapter 15 sometime, but you can probably expect the schedule to change. I will try and update every other day, instead of my previous 1-2 times a day. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. Guess I shouldn't make any more promises about the story, just in case I can't keep them. Sorry stinkfly3.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. The priority I wrote this story in was:**

**1. Adventure/action**

**: and Isabella; 2. Ferb and Gretchen**

**Sort of confusing, but I think it gets the point across.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks Midnight 4568 for the corrections to chapter 14. I have no spell check, and I do the best I can trying to find errors when i'm done typing. I do wish I had something better than Wordpad.**

**Ooohooohoo I think you all are really going to like this chapter.**

**Here's your love stinkfly3 :) enjoy.**

**Italics are thoughts**

* * *

><p>"This is the plane I had mentioned before. I will fly this." said Ferb as he opened the hatch to the surface<p>

"You built it on the surface? Why the heck would you do that? Do you realize how dangerous that was?" ranted Phineas.

"Yeah, yeah, I get all that. Look, it didn't take me very long to build the plane. I merely assembled the plane up here because we can't fly out of our base. We don't have an airport."

"Still, couldn't you have come up with a better way?"

"This was the fastest way. The faster we go, the more of an advantage we will gain."

"Who's to say this plan is going to work? I still don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Here, take this." Ferb pulled out a small tube. The tube glowed an eerie blue, with a mix of green here and there. The tube seemed to contain a gas, but it moved around like liquid. Phineas took it and started tilting it back and forth, watching the stuff move from the force of gravity.

"Stop that Phineas. That is a very dangerous chemical. To be precise, it is a disease. That is a paralytical disease. It enters a person and remains inside the body untill it is removed. After being in the body for about an hour, it will paralyze the victim untill it is removed. As soon as it is removed, they will no longer be paralyzed. The only way to remove it is with... this!" Ferb pulled out another tube, this time it was glowing red and mixed with bits of orange. He gave this one to Phineas as well, and then continued to explain.

"This is for you. You are going to have to sacrafice yourself in this plan."

"Me! Why didn't you make it so I had your job and you had mine? This doesn't seem fair..."

"Well, I did come up with the plan you know..." said Ferb slowly and sort of uneasily.

After some thinking, Phineas made his ideas clear. "I don't like this plan Ferb."

"Well, that's too bad. Its the only thing we have right now, and I invested almost our entire stash of Rock on this project. It would take the robots hours to replenish the resource. Those are hours that we don't have, Phineas. Those are hours that we would be sitting ducks here for Isabella and her team. We don't have any other choice right now."

"You know what? Fine. Take off and go pound the crap out of their base. It really isn't neccessary though in retrospect."

"I know that Phineas, but it will provide a distraction, if you need it. It will also help us later on in the game. It will force them to use up their precious Rock to fix the damage. What I need you to do is go into the heart of their base, gather their entire team around, and smash the disease on the ground. Just make sure you smash the red and orange one for yourself before one hour expires."

"Sure, sure, fine. Get going, we don't have many hours, remember?" said Phineas mockingly.

Ferb wasn't too happy with the way things were going between him and his step-brother, but he decided to leave things be for now. They would both blow some steam while they were away from each other.

He got on the plane and started it up. Then he took off into the air, leaving a huge cloud of sand and dust in his wake. It was so thick that Phineas couldn't even see Ferb's plane through the cloud.

Phineas prepared for his journey: he had to walk, or more likely, run over to Isabella's base while avoiding Ferb's bombs and somehow make it into her base. Then he had to drop the glass.

"_Ferb is out of his mind. There is no way that he thinks this will work because, quite simply, it won't."_ Phineas was quite angry and frustrated at Ferb. "_You know, now would be the perfect time to talk to Isabella. I can give myself up and tell her about Ferb's plan. Then I can get what I want: A chance to talk to Isabella and a chance to get even with Ferb."_

Phineas was determined, and had a plan. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He shoved the two glass tubes into his pockets, and smiled when they fit snug in his two pockets. Then he promptly started running. He ran as fast as his legs would let him. He was like a wild beast, uncontained and utterly mad. He knew not of the catastrophe that he could potentially cause.

He ran all the way to the jungle area before stopping to take a look around, as well as catch his breath. He rested his hand against a tree, and started to feel the whole tree vibrate. Right after, the ground shook violently, and the sound of an explosion boomed across the sky. Phineas jumped in fear and surprise. He ducked into some overgrowth quickly, only to remember what was going on. "_Ferb. The bombing has started. I must hurry."_ Phineas got up and dusted himself off hastily.

He took the same path that he had when using the rush robot. As he neared the waterfall, his heart splashed into his inards. "_The door, I can't get in."_

Boooom! One of Ferb's bombs nailed the side of the mountain. It blew the top off of the tunnel at the end, and there was a small space. It was big enough for someone to crawl through. Phineas rushed up some rocks above the metal doorway over the service tunnel. He crawled in the space just in time. As he dropped to the floor, there was another loud crack of yet another unrelenting bomb from Ferb and his airplane. Phineas looked to the edge of the tunnel and noticed some of the girls scrambling about. There were flashes of light from someone using the partially transluscent table to make items from Rock. No one had noticed him, yet.

He sprinted down the hallway, booking it at full speed. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as thoughts rushed in Phineas's head. _"Should I do it? Do I really want to go through with my plan? What will Ferb think? I can't betray my best friend and waste the whole relationship that we have built. But he would understand, I know he would. Yes, I must go through with it. No doubt about it now."_

Just as Phineas was finishing his thoughts, he reached the edge of the tunnel. Only then did the Fireside Girls notice him. Holly, the guard on patrol, leaped to action first. Hardly a thought about the situation came to mind when Phineas was tackled to the ground. He felt himself being restrained, and then metal clasps around his arms. He was herded quickly into a cage. Not even a word from the gaurd yet. Only when he was completely locked up did she say anything.

"Thought you could sneak in here, hey? Well, I must admit, that was a terrible job of sneaking around." she said with a smirk and a laugh. "_Now that doesn't make sense. Something's not right here. Time to go get Isabella." _She went and found Isabella, and procceded to tell her the news. Isabella turned and started for the headquarters room immediately, but did not show any emotion. Her face was completely still.

She walked in, to Phineas's delight. "Isabella, I have to talk to you. It's very important..."

Boooom! Another bomb went off and shook the entire place. Lights flickered off and on for a time, before returning to normal.

Isabella assesed the situation. "_Phineas is my just my friend, but that could all change right here. I could focus on the game, which would hardely affect our relationship, or I could ignore what's going on and talk to Phineas which could have dramatic consequences to our relationship."_ It was an easy choice. Phineas seemed to be sincere. She trusted him.

"Release him from the cage, but still keep an eye on him." Holly did as she was told, and had a pistol pointed at Phineas the entire time.

"Thanks, Isabella. I don't like being couped up in there. Now I know how Buford felt." Phineas smiled in embarrassment. He felt stupid. Isabella returned the smile, with genuine happiness.

"Go on, Phineas." she prompted.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking..." he started.

"Yeah, you tend to do a lot of that Phineas." Isabella said with a slight giggle.

"...mostly about you. Well, I mostly mean us."

"What do you mean?" asked Isabella who was taken back with shock at what Phineas was actually saying.

"Up to now, I've always considered us as friends. Just friends, and good ones at that. But you know, I think the time has come, we are old enough. I would, you know, like to be more than friends, if you know what I mean."

Isabella was speechless, which prompted her next action. She grabbed a hold of him and pulled him close. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. The were locked together for several seconds before slowly pulling away. Isabella didn't care who was watching, this didn't concern them. They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Does that answer you're question, Phineas?" said Isabella timidly. "_Did that really just happen! It was so peaceful, so right feeling. After all these years... that's what I've been missing."_

Phineas grinned so widely that it made it hard for him to say anything. "Yes, yes it does." His mind switched back to action mode. "That was the main reason why I came here. But, as you are well aware of, we are playing a game here." Holly, gripped Phineas hard, restraining his arms. Not hard enough.

"There was a secondary objective too." Phineas ripped one arm free and grabbed the blue/green tube out of his pocket and smashed it on the ground. Blue and green smoke sprayed into the room and began filling the entire base. Eventually it did fill every room, meaning that everyone in the base was affected. Holly never truly lost hold of Phineas. She couldn't see a thing but held on to him for dear life. He tried to make an escape, but he was too weak.

"_I should really exercise more than my brain sometimes." _thought Phineas as he decided to give up the struggle.

The smoke cleared, and the same people were in the same spot. Holly threw Phineas into the cage again, to prevent anything else from happening. Isabella clearly wasn't happy with the way Holly treated her new boyfriend, and shot a glare at her. Holly realized her mistake, and slightly hung her head.

Phineas noticed too, but didn't say anything. He was thinking as to what he was to do next. His plan had backfired on him. He was planning on escaping in the smoke, but he failed. He couldn't give himself the antidote that Ferb gave him because then her whole team would get it. "_I have one hour to come up with a plan and seize an opportunity. It's just so hard to focus on the task at hand. I wish I had some way of communicating with Ferb. Why didn't I think of anything?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Booyah! How was that? Totally awsome right! I was in a slump for awhile, but now its outta here. I literally just sat down and wrote this whole thing in like one 2-hour sitting. It was crazy. Sorry for not updating in awhile, I hope nobody thought that this story died or anything.<strong>

**More of this situation in the next chapter, as well as Buford and Baljeet's progresses.**

**Thanks to the few that subscribed and thanks to the many that left comment/reviews.**

**TISX: Lol, the score is getting higher and higher. Thanks alot for the review and score. So glad you love the story.**

**Midnight4568: I hate making errors, so thanks for correcting me. I almost never make the "too" mistake but I had two in the same chapter. Wow. Also, right on with the prediction about Phineas talking to Isabella.**

**Pottergirl1: Super thanks! Love the review.**

**2 headed dragonlover: Thanks for the review. Kind of morbid though, and creepy. Oh well. To answer your question, since it is a simulation, no one will die.**

**Talee: Yeah, looks like he didn't betray Ferb at all so far. Phineas is really on a rollercoaster with his emotions right now.**

**Only 5 reviews? That's okay, it wasn't the best chapter. I'll admit that. I hope I get plenty for this chapter!**

**All right! Time for Chapter 16... stay tuned please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

><p>"Isabella! Forget Phineas for a moment and get in here!" The voice was from Gretchen.<p>

Isabella snapped out of her staring gaze and ran into the room where Gretchen was. "What is it? What's going on?"

"We are getting pounded from above still, and we must do something about it!"

"Agreed. What do you have in mind?" asked Isabella.

"We need to develop some sort of anti-aircraft gun, and fast. We only have like 12 feet of mountain left on top of us."

Isabella started to head for the developer's room, which was on the other side of the headquarters. Gretchen got out of her chair and followed Isabella.

"What about me?" pleaded Phineas in his cage. "It's awfully cramped in here."

"_Speaking of cramped, I feel a bit stiff myself."_ thought Isabella absent-mindedly. "Well, I suppose we could give you a bigger cage..."

"Isabella!" snapped Gretchen. "We don't have time for this. We are in a dire situation."

"Okay, okay..." grumbled Isabella as she went into the Developer's Room with Gretchen.

Gretchen put a pile of Rock on the table that she had been carrying. "I think I have an idea," she said before putting her hand on the scanner. After the Rock settled into form and the blasts of light had ensued, there was an large rocket launcher sitting on the table. "Adyson! Milly! Get in here!" called Gretchen, nearly as loud as she could. Within seconds they arrived.

"I need you to do us a special favor. Take this weapon and shoot down that blasted plane. Contact Katie, the field scout, and meet up with her. She will have an eye on where the plane crashes. Then I need you all to go and investigate it."

"Understood!" was the answer, and the two of them bolted for the service door with the weapon. The service door had been blown completely off now, and the entrance was merely a big hole.

Both girls waited near the tunnel entrance for the next explosion to take place. When another bomb went off, it was nowhere near them. They exited the tunnel and ran out into the open. When the airplane came out into the open, Adyson locked the weapon onto the plane, and fired.

* * *

><p>Ferb had been flying around for nearly 30 minutes before anything happened. He was running out of bombs, and began to worry that his plan might not work after all. "<em>Maybe they were too smart, or too stupid. Either one would explain it."<em> Ferb was about to make another round of bombings when he saw two small people exit the service tunnel and go right into a small field by the river. They stood for a moment, and then fired. Ferb could see the rocket heading straight for his aircraft. "_Yes! Finally! Let's just hope Phineas completed his part."_ Ferb noticed the rocket was headed for the back of the plane, where the engine was. He crowded as close to the front as possible, preparing to get rocked.

The missle hit directly and sent the airplane scurrying around in the air. After a short while, it took a turn straight down. It was the most disorienting thing that Ferb had ever experienced. Ferb tumbled here and there, slamming into floors and walls. He was thankful that the explosion and flurry of bullets that followed did not hit him. He was not paralyzed.

The plane crashed into the ground and slid into a very small clearing. The plane took out a few trees, and then stopped completely. Smoke billowed into the air, and Ferb wondered where the smoke was coming from. There wasn't any fire, so how could there be any smoke? Ferb dismissed the notion and procceded quickly with his plan.

"_The plan crashed a little closer to those girls than I wanted it to, so I must hurry and get out of here."_

There was a problem though. Ferb was sandwiched between metal pieces that he could barely budge. It took Ferb minutes to squeeze through a small hole that he had created by tugging on the metal pieces. He dashed out of the plane, half stumbling, and took up residence in the nearest tree. He kept a close lookout for anyone who was coming, for he knew that they surely would. Sure enough, 3 figures emerged from the tree line on the other side of Ferb, about a minute after he got in the tree. They poked thier heads out cautiously before slowly making thier way to the plane. They held their weapons at the plane and surrounded it.

"Anybody there? You'd better come out with you're hands up. You are surrounded." one of them shouted. They stood there for awhile, not moving. Ferb could here small conversation among them, but he could not make out what they were saying. Then to the surprise of the others, one of the girls collapsed suddenly. They noticed her and tried to run over and help but collapsed also. All three were sprawled on the ground, not moving a muscle.

Ferb got down out of the tree and walked over to the plane. He went around to where the 3 girls were still on the ground.

Katie noticed Ferb. "Hey! I knew you were around here! Now tell us what's going on." She put her best puppy-eyes on. "Please..."

"You can cut it out Katie. It's not going to work, and it's really annoying. Still, I am curioius as well. What is going on?" asked one next to her.

"Blue gas." was all Ferb said. At first the girls didn't understand, but then they all realized what had happened. Somehow, the gas had paralyzed them.

"It was your plan all along, wasn't it? You wanted us to come find you because you knew we would freeze up like this."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" commented Ferb, obviously content with the success of his plan.

"Yeah, whatever. Isabella is still a better player than you. You could be falling into a trap as we speak."

Ferb was thrown off a little by this comment. "_Outsmarting me? Ha, I think not." _Still, Ferb's reassuring words to himself had little effect. He could feel an aura of imminent doom. "I'll be back." he said before running away. Ferb was headed to where he had hid the 4-wheeler when he had gone to delete Isabella's computer data. "_They will be paralyzed until given the cure, but I must get back to them before they are recovered by their own team. I wonder how Phineas is doing..."_

* * *

><p>Buford and Baljeet had been outside of Isabella's base in a tree for hours. They watched to see if anyone was still in the building. When it was about mid day, they climbed down and cautiously approached the door. Baljeet opened the door quickly and Buford jumped in the doorway, pistol ready in hand. Nobody in the hallway. They went inside and closed the door behind them. Slow was the pace, both guys hugging the wall on the way down, James Bond style. They turned the first corner and expected to see someone. Nobody was there. They went through the whole base and realized that there wasn't anybody anywhere.<p>

"Looks like it's clear," said Baljeet matter-of-factly. "And I'm glad that it is. The last thing we needed was another confrontation."

"You know, this game is really kind of dragging on." said Buford, much to the surprise of Baljeet.

"What do you mean? We can't give up."

"Why not? It's annoying always being down and out. I say that we just give this one up, and try to win the next game we play."

Baljeet thought carefully about what Buford had said. For a long time, nobody spoke or even moved. Finally Baljeet agreed. "I guess you're right. I'm honestly having fun, but it won't be like we have to sit and wait for them to finish, right? Remember how time moves faster outside? We may only have to wait a few minutes. Then we can do better next round."

"So, how do we lose?" asked Buford.

"We go back to our original base, where your friends are. Then when they lock us all up, we should be transported out of the game."

Buford was unhappy with the idea of losing to Isabella, but he didn't care. When you get bored of something, you will almost do anything to stop doing it.

They did exactly what they had planned. They followed the river up towards the mountain and waterfall. Neither spoke during the trek. They walked right in the service door, which had been blown off. They marched down the hall, they marched to their doom. They just walked right inside the Developer's Room. Nobody was in there, so they went into the headquarters room. Isabella was in mid sentence talking to Gretchen when she stopped and looked at Buford and Baljeet who walked over to 2 empty cages and let themselves in.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" asked a very, very confused Isabella.

Buford's entire team started to glow with energy as soon as the simulation recognized that an entire team had been captured.

"We got bored, and decided to give up." said Baljeet plainly. All 5 players morphed into light and shot through a vortex in the ceiling. The vortex was like a black hole, sucking all of the 5 guys inside. Then it closed up, and that was that.

"Well, I certainly didn't see that coming. We know that was really them, and now they are out. Now it's just us against Phineas and Ferb." Isabella gave a smile to her only captive. "Looks like we only need to get Ferb though, which should happen in a few minutes. My special operatives went out after him about 5 minutes ago. They shot him down."

Phineas gulped hard. Things were not going their way. There were always just too many of them! They were always outnumbered.

"Come on Isabella, this isn't even fair. Can't you let me go or something? Just to make this, you know, a bit more interesting?"

"Sorry Phineas, you got yourself into this mess. I'm not just going to let you go now, I was enjoying having you around."

"I think you should let me go. I have some information that might help you. It relates to the gas that enveloped your whole team."

Isabella narrowed her eyes at Phineas. "What was it... What did it do? You'd better tell me, or else."

"Ha ha. Or else what?" Phineas pulled out a glowing red tube and held it in the palm of his hand. He felt himself stiffining greatly, and he struggled to get on his knees.

Isabella looked at the tube. She went to go get it from him. As soon as she opened the cage, she lost all control of her movement. "Phineas, what's going on?"

"It's a paralytical disease. This red tube is the cure." Phineas could no longer control himself, and he collapsed on the floor, dropping the tube on the ground. It cracked, but did not shatter. A very small stream of red gas came forth from the tube. It expanded into a cloud and completely enveloped Phineas. He could feel his strength returning. At last, the disease was purged from him. He quickly snatched up the tube and shoved it into his pocket, trying to prevent any more of the red gas from escaping. Phineas realized that it was too bad, the gas was going to expand and reach Isabella and her team. He quickly scrambled out of his cage. He did not notice that the red tube fell out of his pocket in his madness. He didn't think twice about what he was doing, so he dashed out of the headquarter's room. He went into the storage room and found the ramp that led to the surface. Most of it was blown up from Ferb's bombs, but Phineas was able to make it up anyway. He jumped out of the hole and fell into the river.

"_Wow, what a string of events! Isabella and I kissed! It still feels like a dream. Ha, actually, it feels a lot like my dream that I had. Boy, I am so excited as to what happens between Isabella and I next!"_ The more Phineas thought about it, the more he wanted to turn around and go back by her.

"_Love is going to be crazy. I can already tell."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter 16 is done. Thank you Saturday Night Disco Party radio show for keeping me interested and focused on this story. Of course, thanks to all who left reviews! Its funny to watch: the better the chapter is, the more reviews I get. Interesting!<strong>

**Pottergirl1: You can always submit ideas or anything you want to me. I would love to, especially since you have given so much time to this story. I can easily make a sequel, as soon as I read this review I got an idea for one. Thanks! Hope your dad emails you, if you were even talking about yourself. Thanks again for the review.**

**Stinkfly3: You are welcome so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**aslan333: Thanks! I thought it was a good chapter as well.**

**TheAlleySue: Welcome aboard to this awsome story! Glad you joined in the reviewing as well. Thanks a lot for those really high praising comments. I'm glad my first fanfiction is well liked.**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: No, I never got a recent review from you. Oh well. Thanks for keeping up with the story! Hate to break it to you, but we both know that nobody is going to die or anything.**

**TISX: Thank you for the consistent reviews that are very well thought out and provide some great feedback. Ha, love the score. Hope it keeps going higher :) Thanks again!**

**Myron Greenleaf: Yeah, i'm loving this story too. Thanks a lot for the review!**

**sistergrimm97: Hahaha, thank you for the review. I had an interesting time developing that part of the story.**

**Midnight4568: Thanks for catching the errors. Honestly, I do hate errors, but right now I feel super lazy. I'll go back and fix them some other time. :) Thanks for the actual review also!**

**Talee: Yes, I totally agree about the greatest chapter part. My favorite chapters so far are 4, 7, and 15. I hope you weren't dissapointed with Buford and Baljeet's decision. I think just about everybody knew that they weren't going to win, because if they did, then the story ending would totally suck.**

**All right! 10 Reviews! This chapter should put me over 100 reviews, one of my goals I thought would be the hardest to accomplish. Thanks again to everyone who helped contribute to the review total.**

**Too bad I haven't heard from Lieber Qual in awhile, he/she was a nice reviewer.**

**Now I can work on chapter 17. Stay tuned...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**If you are a little confused, that's not too bad. This story is quite confusing and complicated. If you have any questions about anything I would love to clear those up. You can PM questions if you want to.**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, i've been swamped with homework and work. If you forgot what happened, reread chapter 16 please. Enjoy!**

**Italics are thoughts, in case you forgot.**

* * *

><p>Isabella got up and stared in the direction that Phineas had gone. She and Gretchen grabbed their weapons. The other two Fireside Girls still around, Ginger and Holly, did the same.<p>

"Gretchen, do you think we should send our last two people left after him?" questioned Isabella.

"I think it would be a good idea. He is probably going toward the crashed plane to check on Ferb. If we send Ginger and Holly after him, we can trap him. Since our special ops have most likely captured Ferb..." Gretchen trailed off in mid sentence with an amused look on her face.

"Scratch that Gretch, our friends are paralyzed as we speak." Isabella turned around and looked at the cage where Phineas was. She noticed the red tube, which was still leaking a small amount of gas. Ideas and realizations flooded her mind.

"_It was a trap all along. They wanted us to go out after him because then we would get paralyzed and he could just pick us up with no trouble. Quite remarkable actually." _Isabella calmed herself by taking a deep breath.

"You two, go follow Phineas. Quickly! Before he gets too far. Don't attack him, just watch. If you have any chance to rescue the other girls, contact us." Both girls took off immediately without a word. "Gretchen, I need you to take that tube and seal it. We are going to need it in case there is another gas attack. Not to mention we are going to need that to heal the other Fireside Girls."

Gretchen quickly took the tube and ran into the developer's room with it. Isabella remained where she was.

"_Okay, let's analyze the situation here. You are probably going to lose 3 Fireside Girls, that is if Ginger and Holly can't recover them. It would still be a 4:2 match, if Phineas gets away. We are still easily in control of this match. Nothing to worry about yet. Phineas knows that we have been healed. It is probably crucial that Phineas does not contact Ferb before we can get to Ferb. If they both don't know what's going on, more of an advantage towards us." _Isabella thoughtfully put her hand under her chin. "_No that can't be. They probably have some sort of wireless connection. Why wouldn't they? Okay then, so what's the plan? Do we just go for Phineas and Ferb, or do we try and rescue our team first. Why not both?"_ Isabella wasn't quite sure of what to do. She needed to consult with Gretchen more.

Gretchen came back in with the tube. "All finished Chief." she said handing over to Isabella. Isabella tilted it back and forth, observing what was left inside.

"Do you think that you could study this? Maybe try and reverse engineer it?"

"What good would that do? They already have the cure to their own disease i'm sure."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. What I meant was reverse engineer it and then change the make-up of it. It will still do the same thing, except that the way it was made will be different. That way, they will think it is the same disease, try and use their own cure, and have it fail."

Gretchen sat back and thought about what Isabella had just said.

"You know, that just might be possible. I can start that right away."

"All right, sounds great." said Isabella excitedly. She enjoyed coming up with brilliant ideas.

"Oh, and by the way, you're going to have to keep guard around here now that our regular guards are missing."

"I know, I know." said Isabella, a little dissapointed. And with that, they both tended to their respective duties.

* * *

><p>(<strong>an: Next part is from Phineas/Ginger/Holly point of view.)**

Phineas relaxed and let himself drift down the river. After some seconds, he heard another splash behind him. He oriented himself in the water and turned himself around. He saw two girls, who looked quite cheesed off, coming after him. Phineas became a little frantic and started to splash towards the side.

"_I have to come up with a plan. Where can I go that's guarenteed to be safe. Nowhere really. Not with Ferb being captured here. I have to make it back to my base before anyone else can. First I have to lose these two goons."_

Phineas totally forgot about the special suits that Isabella's team wore. They soon were very near to him because of their enhanced agility. Phineas pulled himself out of the river and tookoff towards the cliff edge. Seconds after Phineas got out, the two girls got out. They were hot on his heels. Phineas reached the cliff edge and stopped, nearly falling off. He turned around and faced Ginger and Holly, who were close to him. They pulled out their weapons and pointed them right at his torso. The next few moments became a blur to Phineas. He heard fire and felt a weightlessness about him. It took Phineas seconds to realize that the feeling was not from being shot. He was falling.

Phineas, in his surprise to the weapons being drawn, took a step backward. He fell over the edge as the bullets were fired and avoided being hit. He fell all the way to the bottom, slamming into the ground with a great impact. Ginger and Holly ran to the edge and watched in horror.

Phineas lay still for a few seconds. Once he fully realized what had happened, he picked himself off of the grass and ran into the jungle.

"You first." said Ginger giving Holly a nudge on the shoulder.

"No way. Its too freaky. You go."

"Whaaat? I'm not going, I asked you first."

"Well, that's too bad. He's already gone and is probably hiding, we can't catch him."

"We can't just go back to Isabella empty handed. It's _Phineas_ we just lost, remember?"

"I get it, I get it. Still, there's no way that i'm jumping off of here."

"Then let's go on these rocks and take this way down." offered Ginger.

They consented to that, and made their way down successfully. Once they made it, they were a little unsure as to where they should go.

"_The plane. He's headed for the plane." _they remembered. Slowly and cautiously was how they approached the area where smoke was rising over the trees. The sun was now setting, making it difficult for them to find their way.

It was nearly completely dark when the two girls reached the treeline where the clearing started. They split up: one went to the right a little while the other went to the left a little. They could still see each other through the trees. When they turned their gaze towards the plane, they noticed something. It was silent. No crickets, chirping, nothing. No sounds eminated from anything except a small rustle of leaves in the trees. They watched the plane and the area around it, as well as their backs, for many minutes. After 10 minutes, they approached the plane and examined it. They turned on little flashlights that they had brought with them on their suit.

"It's empty, and there isn't another soul around. Whatever or whoever was here has gone." stated Ginger.

Something caught the attention of Holly. There were imprints in the tall grass.

"Check it out. This must be where the three of ours collapsed."

Ginger walked over to another imprint like the one that Holly was looking at. "Hey, you're right!"

Holly bent down and inspected the imprint very closely. "I'm guessing that Ferb, who was in the plane, took them back to their base somehow. Phineas must be headed there as well. What do you think?"

"I think you hit it spot on. Should we go after them or regroup at base?"

"I think we should probably regroup simply because we don't have the weapons neccessary for a base assault. We aren't even exactly sure where his base is. Isabella does know, however."

Both girls turned and began to make the long trek back to base.

* * *

><p>It was pitch dark out when Ferb reached his base and had finished putting the 3 prisoners away. Ferb sat in a chair and relaxed. He rubbed his temples and started to think.<p>

"_Did Phineas escape? How could he apply the cure to just himself, and then get away. It seems too improbable. I'll have to go rescue him myself. If that's true, then Isabella's team will be paralyzed as well. We would actually win then."_

This thought brought a smile to his face. Then he heard the hatch open and close. He went to the hall with his weapon drawn. Ferb recognized the silhouette on the wall. It was Phineas.

"Phineas, you made it back. How?"

"It wasn't easy bro, but I did it. Those Fireside Girls sure are tough cookies." Phineas explained how he had escaped in its entirety. The only thing that he left out was his little moment with Isabella. He was still a little embarresed about that.

"Well, that's a little unfortunate. If they weren't cured, we could have won." remarked Ferb.

"Hey well, at least we're both back and safe, right? It sure is good to be out of that cage."

Both were grinning widely at each other. "Definately".

If there was any feeling of stress or tension between the two, it had vanished.

Phineas had a suggestion. "How about we just kind of lie low for awhile? I've had enough action for the rest of this day."

Ferb, who was also stressed from the day's events, gladly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, done with chapter 17! Again, I feel terrible that I made you guys wait so long. This chapter took awhile because there wasn't very many action parts in it. The next chapter is going to have a lot of action in it, as well as some difficult choices.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions everbody!**

**I promise I'll go through all of the reviews next chapter, okay?**

**Please stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Note: I do not have writers block, I just don't have hardly any time.**

**Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

><p>"You <em>what? <em>Not only did you let him get away, but you have no information as to where our girls are?"

"We're sorry, Isabella. That's really all we can say."

"Look, I'm sorry for snappingat you. It's just that we have almost _nothing _to go on."

"Sure we do Isabella, just calm down." they defended.

Isabella realized that she was out of line. She waited for them to speak again.

Ginger and Holly got the hint and began to speak. "You know where their base is, right? Well, that's where we should look. We should plan a co-ordinated attack and rescue them."

"Its not so simple. The escape of Phineas and Ferb and the capture of 3 of our girls reminds us of the challenge we still face. Up untill now, I think we have been getting incredibly lucky."

"Isabella, I think I've got it!" cried a voice from another room. Isabella followed the sound to the source, the Developer's Room.

Isabella rushed in first, followed by Ginger and Holly. "What is it? What have you got?"

Gretchen stood up and moved away from the table so that the others could see it. Sitting still on the table was a small tube filled with blue liquid.

"I think this is it! This is what the original disease looked like. I also made a cure for this disease, see?" she said holding up another tube. It was not red however. It was a deep shade of green, and looked like it had the texture and consistency of toxic sludge. "I think it's all working properly, I would like to do a few more tests though."

Isabella started to panic just a little bit. "I don't think we have time for that. Things are not going our way. We need to regain the advantage or our chance at victory will become slim."

"Well, I know for sure that the disease works. I just am a little unsure about the cure."

"That should be good enough, right? If we hit Phineas and Ferb with the gas, let them try and use their own cure, and then capture them, we wont even need your cure Gretchen."

"Are you sure about this? I guess it makes sense..." trailed off Gretchen

"Yeah I'm pretty sure about it. Now we have to think of an attack plan, girls. Our friends are captured, and it is our turn to save them."

"Chief? Do you want me to go too?"

"As much as I would love to have you come with, I don't think we can risk it Gretch. You will have to stay here." Isabella gave a nod to Ginger and Holly. "You two are with me. Come on, we'll think of ideas as we prepare our equipment. Isabella turned to walk out of the room. Before she could, she gave jump of surprise when she heard a loud explosion noise. It wasn't a explosion though, it was thunder. There was a thunderstorm approaching.

* * *

><p>As Isabella, Holly, and Ginger opened the service door, they were met with a deafening roar from the rain. The rain poured down in huge, thick droplets. It was incredibly difficult to see even a few feet in front of themselves. They stuck close to each other, often knocking into one other. They went on foot, carrying all of their gear, which was really wasn't very much. In total they had with them their performance-enhancing suits, blasters, sniper rifles, the blue disease tube, headsets, and special device gretchen made for them. It was a small disc, about the size of a regular CD or DVD disc. When it was activated, it created a portal that led back to Gretchen.<p>

When the girls were walking through the jungle, the rain wasn't as bad. They kept their gaurds up and were constantly on the lookout. They knew that a surprise attack out here could be disasterous. When they reached the edge of the jungle, Ginger and Holly let Isabella lead the way. Isabella did not hesitate or even try to be relativley sneaky. She reached the top of a sand dune and looked around for anything that might lead to Phineas's base, but the heavy rain disabled her ability to locate things. After a few minutes of searching in the moonlight, Holly found the hatch.

"Thanks Holly, I knew it was around here somewhere." said Isabella.

"No...cherkk...chkkk...roblem Isabe...chckkkk".

Isabella looked at Holly, who was right near by. She shrugged her shoulders.

"As I was saying, no problem Isabella."

Isabella, cautious of what just happended, put her hand on the handle of the hatch and lifted slowly.

* * *

><p>"So Ferb, now that we know where Isabella and her friends are really hiding out, why don't try our super-weapon again?"<p>

Ferb raised an eyebrow. He had already completely forgotton that it even existed. "You know, why didn't we do that earlier?"

"I don't know, I guess we were just too caught up in everything else." They walked over ot their super-weapon, still just as large and awsome looking as before. Phineas booted it up.

"So, uh, you remember where they were?" asked Phineas sheepishly.

"Yeah, right by the edge of the mountain. How could you forget that?"

"_Easy". _Phineas still thought about the kiss that Isabella and him shared.

He input the co-ordinates and pressed the fire button. A small section of the roof opened, and a dark, nearly invisible ray of light shot out of the machine. Phineas and Ferb pulled out their weapons. They were sure they would get them now. Phineas and Ferb watched the little capsule carefully, anxiously. Seconds later, they could see a faint image of someone forming.

Much to Ferb's surprise, it was Gretchen. He wasn't expecting just one person, much less her. When she appeared to be completely solidified, Phineas stunned her because Ferb couldn't quite bring himself to do it. Phineas took note of what happened and decided he would bring it up later.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" groggily wondered Gretchen.

Phineas and Ferb stared at each other. Because their last attempt at using the super-weapon failed, they were a bit surprised at the success they achieved now.

Phineas turned and examined Gretchen."So...what do we do now? And where's the rest of her team?"

Gretchen appeared to be looking past Phineas and Ferb into the storage room. Phineas pretended not to notice. He waited a few seconds and whirled around quickly. He saw a head retreat from the door post.

"Ferb! I think we're under attack! Oh crap! Not good!" Phineas shouted as he knocked a chair over and ducked behind it. Ferb slid behind part of the super-weapon, not a second of hesitation. Instead of an attack of bullets, a tube came flying into the room and shattered against the wall behind both Phineas and Ferb.

"_An ingenous throw. Now we are trapped. But wait...that gas..."_ Phineas reached down and patted his pocket. Empty. "_NO! Where the heck is it? Did I drop it somewhere?"_

"Phineas over here!" called Ferb. Smoke started to fill the room. There wasn't much time before it reached them. Phineas got up from his spot and sprinted safely over to Ferb.

"Phineas, what do we do?"

"I don't have any idea Ferb. I don't have any of the cure left, somehow they..."

"No time Phineas! Ideas!"

Phineas was just as helpless as Ferb. "I don't know!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Another chapter. Almost 20 chapters!<strong>

**Thanks to all who favorited/subscribed as always.**

**Incase you didn't read the top, I don't have writers block. I know exactly where this story is going. If I only had more time.**

**One more note before I go to reviews. Predict! You can always make predictions and I love reading people's predictions.**

**Myron Greenleaf: Yay! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PhinBella Fan2: Thanks for the suggestion and the review. Always appreciated.**

**Talee: Thanks for reading. Here is your update :)**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: Yeah, you're actually kind of right. Thanks for the feedback.**

**keyleigh101: First time hearing from you. Glad you read the story and jumped on board. Hope you stick with it, because it will be worth it.**

**Looks like that's all. Thanks everybody. I will work on Chapter 19 in the meantime. No promises on WHEN I will update but I'll make the promise that I WILL update ASAP. Stay tuned everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The Finale: Part 1 of 3**

**Surprised?**

**Italics are thoughts**

* * *

><p><em>"We are doomed, hopeless. It all ends right here. Man! This will be quite the memory, but it's annoying that I have to lose."<em> Phineas could imagine himself building something new with Isabella and Ferb and hear "Remember when you lost that one day?" for the 20th time. "_Nah, she wouldn't do that."_

On one side, the gas was closing in on them, fast. They maybe 20 seconds before it reached them. On the other side was Isabella's team, waiting for Phineas and Ferb to either rush at them or wait for the gas to get them.

"What can we do with 2 pistols and this super-weapon?" shouted Phineas angrily. "_The super-weapon! That's it!"_

"Ferb!"

Ferb put a finger to his lips. He wanted Phineas to be quiet so that Isabella and her team could not hear.

"Come on Ferb, help me onto this thing, quickly!" Ferb did so immediately, cupping his hands together so that Phineas could stand on them. When he got on top of the super-weapon, he helped Ferb up. Isabella watched the two boys curiously, but didn't take any action except to back around the corner and peek out. She was afraid they would try and pull something.

"_It's perfect. It will work. It must work. Come on, you can't fail me now."_ Phineas reached over the edge of the machine and input random co-ordinates. The machine was still booted up from when they used it to get Gretchen. He smacked the fire button as fast as he could. The roof opened in a square shape. There was a hole much larger than what was needed for the small beam of light to fit through. Phineas waited a mere 2 seconds for the beam to stop firing. He knew there would be another 30 seconds before the roof closed. Phineas put his hands to the sides and the same with his feet. He shimmied his way up the hole, which was about 2 meters tall. Ferb was close on his tail. Phineas made it all the way up in time, as well as Ferb. With both feet firmly on the ground for each boy, the hole closed up.

"_Did that seriously work? Awsome! Yeah! Good thing that the rain stopped or else the metal would have been way to slippery."_ Ferb tapped him on the shoulder. Phineas nodded his head and started sprinting towards Isabella's original base.

Meanwhile, Isabella couldn't believe what she was seing. "Are you kidding me?" She asked aloud. "Seriously, who thinks of that?"

One of her girls spoke up. "Chief, we better go after them. Remember, we have the suits and they don't. Plus, they are barely armed.

Isabella quickly thought of a plan but was interrupted by the other. "Isabella, where is our team? All of those cages are empty."

"_Oh yeah, I totally forgot about them." _Isabella took a quick glance to confirm what had been said.

"Ginger, stay here and see if you can collect any data on whats going on. Wait for the gas to clear first though. Holly you're with me. We're going to hunt us some runaway's."

Isabella and Holly quickly ran up the ramp and opened the hatch. Isabella jumped out first, and located their targets. "Over here!" she directed. They hadn't moved very far yet since they had to finish climbing out of the hole.

Phineas and Ferb looked in their direction while they were running, exchanged a few words, and bolstered each others resolve.

Isabella aimed her weapon and fired, but the bullets were to slow and they were to far to be effective. "After them, let's go!" They chased after them, and fed off of the fear that shown in the eyes in Phineas and Ferb. Isabella and Holly were gaining, but still there was a large distance between them. When Phineas and Ferb reached the jungle, Isabella and Holly were really close on thier tail. Unfortunately, the trees and shrubs made it more difficult to follow them and they stopped gaining.

"_Hey, if our team wasn't there, they must have been stored in our old base. That's where they are going. It's probably going to come down to this firefight right here."_

The chase went on untill Phineas and Ferb confirmed Isabella's ideas. They went inside quickly, slamming the door behind them. Isabella waited a few seconds before opening the door and sticking her gun around, firing blindly. If anyone was there, they would have been hit. Too bad no one was there. Cautious was the way to go down that ramp. Isabella and Holly were so excited and nervous that they shook a little bit. "_Put all emotions past you right now, this is business."_

At the end of the ramp was the storage room with a door on the right that lead to the headquarters. Isabella dashed across the doorway, so fast that nobody could have hit her. She placed herself flat against the wall, Holly did the same on the other side of the door. Peeking around the corner, she saw both Phineas and Ferb in the Developer's Room all the way across the headquarters.

"Come on, we can't let them make anything or else we are doomed!" Isabella led the way first, with Holly right behind her. The air was thick with intensity. Everything seemed to be teetering on the edge with no clear cut winner. Currently, Phineas and Ferb had the advantage.

Isabella went behind a cage by the near doorway while Holly tipped 2 chairs over to give herself plenty of cover. Katie, who was in the cage, was wide-eyed with surprise. Sure enough, the other 2 girls were in there as well.

Phineas and Ferb, realizing that they were trapped and had an opportunity to advance, went into the headquarters room and took up basic covers of there own.

"Finally! The numbers are even. This should be easy!" said Phineas unusually loud so that Isabella and Holly were sure to hear it.

"_Just ignore it and focus on the task at hand. Then again, a little bantering can't hurt."_

"I would offer you guys a draw, but that would be better than what the outcome will be."

Phineas was not worried. If anything, he was over confident.

"Holly, cover me. Make sure neither can get a shot at me." Isabella pulled out her sniper rile, which she chided herself for not using before. She took aim where Ferb was hiding out, which was cross-court in the room. If he maked any move out of cover, she would get it.

Holly fired a shot at Phineas and missed. The shot was significant though; it broke the silence. A true firefight broke out as soon as both sides realized they had extensive amounts of ammo to waste. Ferb stood out from his position and got a shot off before Isabella put one right between the eyes.

"Isabella! I've been hit!" came a cry from the other side of the room. It was Holly.

"Phineas, it's up to you now." said Ferb quietly. Then he added, "Good luck, you'll need it!"

"_Well what do you know? Just Phineas and I? This will show him."_

Phineas leaped over his cover and advanced while Isabella discarded her rifle and picked up a small pistol. Stopping only few meters away, he slid behind the next cage over. Now things were getting really tense. It was only a matter of time before someone would make a move and the whole struggle would be over.

Phineas decided he was going to step up first. He pocketed his pistol and grabbed the edge of the cage. He propelled himself up and over both cages, knocking the weapon out of her hand and nearly landing on her as well. Isabella was surprised and had to think quickly to keep herself in the fight. Phineas tried to pull out his weapon, but he was far too late. Isabella already snatched it out of his pocket and aimed it at him. Phineas grabbed her arm and twisted the weapon so that it faced the ceiling. A few shots blasted worthlessly into the ceiling. As hard as Phineas fought to twist the direction of the pistol, he could feel himself losing. "_Am I really that weak? You've got to be kidding me."_

Isabella kicked him off of her and freed the pistol. She immediately let one fly loose, perfectly nailing Phineas in the chest.

He fell back with his hands out in front of him, a puzzled look on his face, defeated.

Isabella could hardly believe what just happened. Her heart was racing, pounding even. "_What an incredible experience."_

Isbella turned to Holly and squeeled. "We won! We actually did it!"

Phineas, who was unhappy with this loss, couldn't help but chime in. "Yeah, good job and all but... Things really were not fair. You had too many people on your team."

Ferb defended the moment. "Come on Phineas, we lost. We had plenty of opportunities to win. We just got outplayed this round, that's all."

"Besides, you made the teams," Isabella half sneered.

"Chief? Can you hurry up and put them in the cages, it's really uncomfortable being like this."

Isabella gave a hearty laugh. "Of course. With the effort you put in, I think that's the least I can do." They smiled at each other, which turned into slight giggling.

Isabella did exactly that, dragging each one into an empty cage. The computer recognized the team that was captured, and transported them out of the game. For a second, Isabella thought the computer was going to leave her team in the game but it eventually determined the winner and transported everyone out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Did anyone see that coming! So cool that 19 are in the books. Thanks for all of the reviews this time, they really have inspired me to continue this story many times. Many thanks to all who stuck with me and this story. Seriously, I had a blast writing it. Remember though, its not over yet. 2 more parts are coming.<strong>

**aslan333: Haven't heard from you in a bit. Thanks for the comment!**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: Not right about the virus, not sure about what your story idea is. Sorry. :( Also, I like this chapter length. I agree with the bad place to stop, sort of. I really couldn't stop very well anywhere though. Always thanks for leaving input!**

**PnFfan101: I really wanted to incorporate some more of the FerbXGretchen moments in but 1. I didn't think people really wanted to see much of that and 2. It didn't fit very well. Hey, thanks for the review, love every bit of it.**

**Lieber Qual: Whoops, sorry for missing your review. This review is great too, thanks very much. :)**

**Pottergirl1: Yeah, I think we totally understand what's going on. Life is pretty hard sometimes hey? Anyway... Thanks for the review a bunch. Btw: when you said Ruby Tuesday, I immediately thought of the restaurant and said "eww, do those even exist anymore?". Then I read the parenthesis and laughed at myself.**

**FerbFletcher151: Thank you for the praise. As I said in PnFfan101's review reply, I made arguements as to why I didn't put more of that in this story. I guess in the next story there can be more. I'll have to try hard to write those parts well. Thanks again!**

**Midnight4568: This review really made me decide to end the story and cut a few other pointless events out. Ultimately, I think it worked for the better of the story. Ha, turns out that Gretchen's cure isn't even important, but a good question nonetheless. Great review, thanks for sharing your thoughts.**

**Talee: Too bad, Phineas and Ferb lost. Oh well, that's still cool becuase you are like the only one to really make a prediction. Thanks for the review Talee, always appreciated.**

**Okay, part 2 is up next. Don't go away...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Umm, yeah. I don't even really want to talk about it.**

**As obvious as some of this upcoming stuff might be, I still have to type it. Also, i've never really had a serious relationship so i'm just trying to figure out what people might do or say or whatever.**

**The Finale: Part 2 of 3**

* * *

><p>The trip back into the real world was just as exciting as the initial one. Isabella and Phineas didn't really bother with each other's thoughts, simply because they both already knew. What really sparked their interest was the strange feelings they were getting from Ferb and Gretchen. Their thoughts seemed to take precedence over all of the others. Mainly, confusion rippled into their minds. Each took it a different way: Phineas decided that the trip back was just throwing them out of wack. Isabella was a bit more suspicious though.<p>

They felt a sense of weightlessness all the way. It seemed that their souls were detaching from there fake bodies and attempting to return to their regular ones. The time spiral they were traveling through split into many directions, each soul going in a seperate tube. Before anyone knew what was going on, they felt themselves aware that they had returned.

Phineas opened his eyes quickly and tried to stand up, but failed because his vision was blurry and his muscles stiff. "Man, I feel like i've been sitting for days!" After streching his limbs, he tried to stand up, this time succeding. His vision was slowly returning, and he could make out the others doing the same as him.

"No kidding..." came some elusive voice.

"You said it," was another.

Something bumped into Phineas. He could make out a blur of pink and limbs. Phineas felt for the hand, and helped her up to her feet.

After several more seconds, Phineas was back to normal and brimming with energy, untill he remembered the disaster that happened. It lingered in his head, but he felt pretty good. He decided he would be a good sport about. "_I don't want to start this relationship with stupid comments about something that... well... matters less."_ Phineas made a mental note to work on that side of him. Finished thinking for the moment, Phineas opened the glass door, and stepped out of the strange looking contraption followed by the rest of the gang.

"What, did you think of that ending everyone?" stated Isabella rather than asked.

Phineas wanted to make a statement but Holly beat him to the punch. "Aww, it was awsome Isabella! That was so cool how after I went down, you managed to defeat the dynamic duo practically by yourself! I wish I could have done that."

Phineas put his arm around Isabella and playfully punched her on the arm. "Yeah, I have to admit that it was great. Even though I 'lost'," said Phineas with air quotes, "I would still say that I won something."

Isabella blushed and laughed quietly, filled with utter hapiness. "_What a surprise, I never expected to feel like this."_

"I think the game would benefit from a few changes before we played another game." offered Ferb.

"Hey! Anyone notice that Buford's not here?" Phineas suddenly wondered aloud.

The rest, which at this point included Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and her 6 fireside girls, looked around and observed the factuality of the statement without responding directly.

Phineas wasn't ready to play again, and got the feeling that others were thinking likewise. "Well, we can discuss possible changes while we take a nice long break. How does that sound?"

The suggestion was met with a few mixed feelings. Almost all of the fireside girls didn't want to play anymore. They didn't make up a stupid excuse but rather just told it like it was.

Adyson spoke for the group. "To be honest, this is just not one our games. We would rather do something else. We'll see you all later, okay?"

The group understood; some weren't as competetive as the remaining people were.

Gretchen however, voiced another opinion. "I think I'll stay for at least one more round. This game is so interesting, and there is so many things that we never got a chance to explore. I'm in."

"Well... that leaves us down to 4 people. Looks like we'll have to switch up teams a little bit, eh?" said Phineas elbowing his brother who was evidently aware of where this was going. He tried to plead silently to Phineas that he would most likely not be comfortable with the resultant situation. Phineas gave a smile to Isabella, also aware, and she smiled back and nodded.

"Well, lets discuss that later." suggested Ferb, desperately trying to change the subject. "I think that everything in the game costs too little."

"What do you mean, bro? I thought it was okay..."

"Well you see, the thing is that once we had our robots drilling The Rock and collecting mounds of it, we could build just about anything we wanted too."

"Ahhh I see. You must be reffering partly to the superweapon."

"Is that what that thing was? It did give me a big deal of curiosity..." added Isabella who felt slightly out of the conversation.

"As a matter of fact, I was." clarified Ferb. He didn't answer the second part of her question.

"Well, I think that if we are going to have to collect more, we should start with a little bit of Rock already on our tables. That way we can get started quicker." put in Gretchen.

And so the 4 continued discussing different ideas while occasionally going to grab a drink or take a bathroom break. After about 2 hours of thorough debate. These are the changes they agreed on by at least 3 votes to 4.

1. Start with some rock. (Exact amount can't be known, but some)

2. The rock amount required for the creation of unique items will be increased by 5 times.

3. The time limit that one is paralyzed will be reduced to about 1 hour after the most recent contact.

4. The no pain rule will be replace with a new rule. If you take too many physical hits, you may become paralyzed. The more direct and focused the hit is, the more likely you will be to become paralyzed.

5. User-defined. (aka leave your comment on what you think the 5th rule should be.)

"Well, these changes look pretty good. I think this will make for a more interesting game."

"Okay, so now on to teams, right?" joyfully said Phineas. "_Why am I enjoying this so much?"_

"I think we should have them chosen randomly."said Ferb.

"Well, that's too bad." argued Phineas. "I believe Isabella and I were going to be on a team."

"Well that's not quite fair... That would leave Gretchen and I on a team." _"Okay, who cares? Just roll with it. You see Phineas with Isabella. You see the reward for trying. I can't just not do anything, they are practically handing me a perfect chance right now. I would be a fool not to take it; Phineas might be a little hurt as well. You try to apply logic, that's what it says. Okay."_

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me."

Everyone turned and looked at Ferb. Phineas had another thought.

"I knew you would change you mind..." After a brief pause, he turned and looked at Isabella. "Isabella, you want to come help me put the changes into the computer?"

"I would be glad to." came the simple yet effective response.

They turned and walked to the machine, disappearing around a piece of the gleaming machine. There in the backyard, Ferb and Gretchen were practically alone.

_"Really, come on."_

Ferb, wanting to start the conversation and have it be over at the same time thought deeply. "Interesting how you can feel everything now in the real world. That game seemed to take so long, I was starting to get used to it."

"But it still seemed too short. There were so many things I wanted to test out."

"Is that one of the main reasons why you wanted to play again?" asked Ferb.

"Well, I guess so. Most of the time I just had to sit back and monitor the affairs."

"For the most part, Phineas and I had done both developing and work on the field quite equally."

"Were you the one to come up with that paralytical gas? Or was that Phineas."

Ferb, who would have probably taken the credit even if he didn't design it, cautiously continued speaking. "Yeah, that was me. I had him take it and sort of sacrafice himself so that I could come and clean up. Unfortunatley it didn't work perfectly."

"Oh I know, I was a little worried at that point. Well I guess I was a little nervous throughout the whole match. Anyway, I actually came up with a plan to reverse engineer the gas except change the formula so that your cure would be ineffective."

"Ha, you know, I totally think they don't have a chance. With the 2 brains of the team together, we'd be like unstoppable!"

"I totally agree, you kno..."

Around the corner of the machine, Phineas and Isabella could here the conversation while Phineas was putting in the commands.

"Listen to them, arrogence!" Isabella was a little upset. "I mean come on, I'm the one who won the match."

"Hey, relax. They are probably just trying to bridge the conversation or build up confidence."

"You know, for the fact that you seem to over-analyze everything, I am starting to believe that winning was mostly luck."

"I can't help over-analyzing things. I just sort of do it automatically. And also, you and I both know that you couldn't win that long game with just luck. It takes incredibly ingenuity and creativity to win."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but there is absolutely no way that we let them win."

Over competitive Phineas couldn't agree more. "Besides," he stated, "If we challenge them, it will bring them closer together."

"I think you are the one who needs to relax," she said laughing, "you need to stop thinking for a minute. Maybe just act on your emotions...?"

Phineas, never ceasing to analyze, happened to notice something out of the corner of his eye. "I think we'll save that for later." he said reluctantly.

"Finished with those changes yet?" teased his brother Ferb.

"Yeah, all done. Teams are in too. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah. You ready Gretchen?" said Ferb.

_"Yeah, they'll be okay."_ thought Phineas quickly. He wasn't sure if he should have pushed Ferb so far, he was a quite boy who didn't say much.

"Good and ready... to win!" was the cheerful response.

Phineas looked over at Isabella and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off I feel pretty bad. Oh well. Now that that's said i'd would like to thank anyone who reads this, which is probably not many anymore. Hopefully I can regain the rest.<strong>

**I am going to write a sequal. Yes another game, but there will also be a doof/perry sideplot that ties into the main plot.**

**Also, i'm not sure if i need a part 3 becuase this chapter is fairly long compared to my usual length.**

**Please leave a suggestion as to what the 5th change in the rules should be. This is mostly for if there is something that's really bothering you about the game, or there happens to be something that I missed maybe. If nobody offers anything, I will just not have a 5th change. If a change needs to be explained, just ask.**

**With the new setup of teams, expect a lot more Phinbella and FerbxGretchen. Yes, all of you FxG people will be satisfied. Don't forget that there will be more incredibly genius plans, creations, and strategy.**

**A few last points, should I start a new story for the sequal or just add the next story on to this one. I was just planning on adding it to this one, that way the whole thing is there all ready for you to look back on previous chapters if you would like. Not to mention you wouldn't have to subscribe for the new story. I just think it would be simpler.**

**Please leave any comments and/or questions you have about ANYTHING. Answering them is pretty much the least I can do.**

**Thank you to everybody who read this story. I had fun writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! If you were expecting an entire chapter, sorry. I have decided that I will make the sequal a seperate story entitled "Off the Wall". **

**The NEW rule (undefined #5) recieved no votes/suggestions. I didn't want leave it blank, but I guess nobody really wants anything changed. I understand that completely. So therefore, to reiterate, there will be no 5th change in rules.**

**I'm really excited to write this next story, especially because I get to try my hand at a doof/perry plot. It can't be too hard, and it plays well into the story.**

**While I wrote this story I realized a few things:**

** 1. It was very fun.**

** 2. It was incredibly time consuming.**

** 3. It was worth it 100%.**

** 4. I have a newfound respect for other writers.**

** 5. I should not just write my story, but read other peoples stories and comment on them.**

**While I'm here, I mind as well go over the few reviews that I recieved for the last chapter.**

**PhinBella Fan2: Thank you much for your time. I decided ultimatley to make a seperate sequal because I figure that's what most people do. Plus, it might get more attention to my first story, which will hopefully make them read all the way up to the current chapter. That's probably what others think too, but that's just my guess though. Thanks again.**

**Myron Greenleaf: I went back and read the end of my other chapter and realized I did sound quite insecure. I really wasn't though, just a little worried I guess. I know to myself that this story is pretty good and that if people don't want to read it, that's fine. If nobody wants to read it, I still have you so thanks a lot for that (again, not trying to sound insecure lol). It was nice having your input for the story and I look forward to any future input.**

**Midnight4568: Those are interesting ideas. But what's Femily? Did you mean family? If so, that would be interesting, but I don't think there will be any other family in it (at least immediately). I appreciate the review, and hope to see more!**

**Keleigh101: Thanks, I mean it. Any input is always better than none. I hope you enjoyed the story, as well as everyone else.**

**Good night everybody. Look for the first chapter of "Off the Wall". It will be done soon so stay tuned!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Off the wall has been posted. Just letting you know in case you didn't :)**


End file.
